When Fate Meets Destiny
by whisperofguilt
Summary: Falling in love with someone, who doesn't know the meaning of the word, makes for a very interesting story. Disclaimer: Doctor Fate in this story is Zatara instead of Kent
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

It was another rainy crowded day on the streets of New York City. I opened my umbrella and yelled out for a taxi while trying to avoid being drenched by cars driving through puddles of water near the curbs. I checked my watch and frowned before desperately waiving at the next taxi that drove my way.

 **"Taxi!"** I yelled waving frantically.

Thankfully the taxi stopped and a man with an accent I couldn't recognize asked me where I was heading. Shaking off my umbrella a little I closed the door and told him the name of the street.

It was a short ride and I paid the fare before rushing off. I walked a few blocks off of the main street before I came to a two story house. Unlike most of the houses in the city it was not crammed between two other houses but the perimeter was surrounded by a metal fence. It could definitely be described as old but it was in excellent condition. The house was a dark blue color with cream colored shutters and a porch that wrapped around one side. A two seater swing hung near the front door after you walked up the six brick stairs leading to it. Opening the dark cherry wood door with a glass center I could hear soft mumbling of conversations behind closed doors.

 **"Morning Destiny"** A tall, brown skinned woman with dark hair trimmed in a pixie cut greeted with a smile. She was dressed business casual and stamping papers before stacking them in a neat pile. She sat a desk that could be seen right when you entered.

 **"Morning Maria. How are you today?"** Destiny asked with a smile as she wiped her heels on the welcome mat inside the house.

 **"Pretty good. Did you watch the news?"**

 **"Not last night, why? Another alien attack or something"** I asked with a sigh.

 **"Close. Some kind of huge robot things. Thank God they didn't do too much damage. The justice League lured them to that old abandoned warehouse district"** Maria said continuing to focus on her work.

 **"Well that's good I guess. It would have been better if they weren't here in the first place though. How have things been today?"**

 **"Not that great honestly. I'm sure Evelyn will talk with you"** Maria said with a saddened look.

I gave a supportive smile before heading to my office. The small re-purposed storage closet was crammed and that was putting it nicely. I barely had room to pull my chair out from my desk which had to be built inside the room. I glanced down at my fingers almost expecting to see the splinters that had come from the job. I unlocked the door to my office and smiled when I saw my diploma on the opposite wall. It had been two years now since I finished school to become a paralegal. I worked for a small firm known as Summers & Sanders. It is a law firm started by two women Miranda Summers and Evelyn Sanders. Most of the staff was female as well but we did have two men both lawyers. One was a guy straight out of Law school the other was Miranda's husband who was both lawyer and mentor to the new law student.

My name is Destiny Summers, no relation. In case you forget I have a shiny golden name plate on my desk to remind you. It was my second pride and joy. I remember the day I went to have it made and how proud I was to place it on my desk. To be honest I love being a paralegal, yes it is hard work with extremely long hours, but I feel like I am making a difference. Unfortunately it is only part time work for me, well mostly. Sometimes I have to work odd hours gathering information or filing paper work. I used to work full time but I lied and told Evelyn and Miranda that I wanted to switch to part-time. In truth I knew that they were struggling financially to keep this place up and running so all of us helped out. We all cleaned the house inside and outside while Miranda's husband cuts the grass. During the day time we usually don't use the lights seeing that we are not near any skyscrapers so we get plenty of sunlight. Although it is a struggle everyone manages to keep a smile on their faces and we get by.

Since I am part-time now I took up a second job as a lounge singer at a club downtown called Rubio. A lot of celebrities and the who's who of money piled into that place nearly every night. It was the crown jewel of New York City very classy and very expensive. I would never be able to afford eating there but being an employee had it's perks well more so if you were a singer or a part of the live band. It was pretty cool working there and I got to sing, which I love to do, so that made working for an ass kissing boss and snobby customers worth it. I began reviewing the details of upcoming cases when there was a knock. I looked up to see Evelyn standing in the doorway.

 **"Are those the files for the Lex Corp case?"** She questioned as she closed the door.

 **"Yep. I managed to secure a contact and have visual proof they are dumping radioactive waste in their reservoir, which connects to a local lake, and ultimately makes it's way out to sea. No telling how much damage he has done to the ecosystem"**

 **"That's great"** Evelyn said happily.

I handed her the file she flipped through it before giving me a to do list which I quickly wrote down. After making a few phone calls and grabbing a few documents I grabbed my coat once again along with my umbrella and left the office.

After running around the entire city, well not really but my feet sure felt like it, I rested on a bench in Central park and ate my lunch. I looked out over the families and children playing and felt my eyes mist with unshed tears. Lowering my eyes back to my lunch I quickly finished crumpling up my trash and tossing it in the trash. Checking my watch I sighed realizing it was close to closing time at the office. I called Evelyn but Miranda answered and I asked her if there was anything else that needed to be done.

 **"No sweetheart you enjoy your weekend"** Miranda said over the phone.

 **"Alright see you Monday, bye"** I said before hanging up.

I wasn't far from my apartment maybe a ten minute's walk. I decided to save some cash and take a scenic route home. I groaned checking the time and knowing I wouldn't have enough for a nap before I had to shower and get to my second job. I showered and changed my under garments before putting the same clothes on from work earlier and doing my hair and makeup. Grabbing a black dress bag with my two outfits for the lounge and a small duffle bag I left to catch a cab. I thanked the Cabbie and handed him some bills before going through a side entrance into Rubio. I smiled and said good evening to some of the waiters and waitresses before heading to my dressing room. Well it wasn't exactly my dressing room I shared it with three other singers but tonight I was solo.

I changed into my gown and sprayed on some perfume before checking my makeup and locking my things in my personal locker. The band was changing over and I smiled to the few familiar faces as well as the ones I didn't know. I took my place on stage as the band prepared to accompany me. The night was going smoothly and I easily lost myself in the music. It was fairly easy to tune out everyone else in the room besides myself and the music. This job was the only job I ever had that made me feel completely at peace that is until the music stopped playing. The sound of applause brought me out of my own world and I did a small curtsy towards the crowd before motioning that I was going to take a break. Mario was working bar tonight and I smiled happily. Him and I started working at the same time but he was only a bus boy then. He handed me a slightly warmed mug with tea, lemon and honey.

 **"Thanks Mario you're the best"** I smirked.

He gave a wink before helping the other customers. I sipped on my drink on a backless seat at the bar.

 **"Destiny"** Someone called. I looked around and found my manger motioning for me to join him and a group of people mostly men but there were two women hanging off both arms of one of the gentlemen.

I fought back an eye roll and sipped my tea before joining the group. I was briefly introduced to the other men who did not seem that interested in me so I was wondering why my boss was trying to show me off.

 **"Destiny Summers this is Mr. Bruce Wayne"** My boss said motioning to the man with a woman on either arm.

 **"Nice to meet you"** I said simply trying to give a smile that seemed friendly.

 **"You have quite the talent"** Mr. Wayne said genuinely.

 **"Thank you Mr. Wayne"**

 **"Please Mr. Wayne was my father call me Bruce"**

 **"Mr. Wayne is one of my best customers"** My boss beamed proudly.

I could not stop the roll of my eyes although I was glad my boss did not see me. I saw Bruce smile amused.

 **"Have we met before?"** Bruce asked as if he was searching his memory.

 **"I doubt it"** I said with a small smile.

He looked as if he didn't believe me but let the subject drop.

 **"Well if you would excuse me I have to get back but it was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Wayne...I mean Bruce"** I said sincerely.

Mr. Wayne nodded as I turned and headed back to the bar placing my half drunken mug on the counter before walking on stage. Work went by quickly like always and before I knew it I was changing back into the clothes I came in and placing my second outfit in the dress bag.

I nearly sank to the floor of my apartment when I finally got back. Thank God it was the weekend although I did have to work at the club this weekend. On the bright side I had the entire day to myself or just about. Plus I was only working on Saturday since the club was closed on Sunday. I dropped everything by the door before stumbling over to my couch. I fell face first and told myself I was only going to rest here for a few minutes but I didn't wake until the next morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

It was Sunday night and it was times like these I began having second thoughts about the decisions of my life. Here I was with a free day and no friends to enjoy it with. I have been out with Maria and Evelyn a few times for dinner and drinks but I didn't have anyone I could call a true friend. I never made friends at the foster homes I lived in, well the few I didn't run away from. I dropped out of high school to work and on my eighteenth birthday I packed my things and left. About two years later I went back to school for my GED and attended community college to become a computer programmer. I did that for almost three years before I decided to change and became a paralegal. I felt as if I finally found my calling. The pay was definitely less than my computer programming days but at least I did have that to fall back on.

I flipped through the channels on television but I couldn't find anything that kept my interest so I put on my shoes and grabbed my purse. I hit up a coffee shop before spending a few hours in a bookstore reading and purchasing two books. Walking out of the bookstore bakery snacking on a pastry I held the door open for a person entering before taking another bite and continuing down the street. I debated with myself silently if I wanted to go see a movie or if I wanted to get takeout and go home. A man in a hoodie with the hood pulled over his head brushed into me. I turned with a frustrated expression but he continued silently down the street.

I let it go as I reached my hand in my purse to get some cash out for a homeless man resting against a building. I searched frantically through my bag but I couldn't find my wallet. I whipped around to see if I could still spot the man that bumped into me. He managed to cover a good amount of ground but I still spotted him. I raced down the street in his direction. He stood quietly at a street corner waiting to cross. Horns honked at me as I ran across the street after the walk light disappeared. I ignored them closing the distance between me and the pick pocket. Once I managed to get close I immediately noticed he was a lot bigger than I realized but that didn't stop me. Growing up with money being hard to come by gave me enough motivation to push my fear aside. I tried to tackle the guy but it did not knock him down. I stood there with my arms around his neck and my feet dangling off the ground.

 **"Give me my wallet back you creep"** I growled trying to choke him so I could get him to the ground.

He grabbed me and threw me up against a nearby wall. The man was incredibly muscular, i'm talking body builder big, with short blonde hair peaking from under his baseball cap.

 **"Who are you?"**

 **"None of your business give me my damn wallet"** I said angrily.

To anyone walking by it would look like we were about to make out seeing my back was against a wall and his arms were on either side of me with his face bent down close to my own.

 **"What are you talking about? I don't have your damn wallet"**

 **"Liar!"** I yelled.

 **"Keep your voice down"** He said through clenched teeth making me shrink away.

 **"I work hard you asshole and I'm not gonna let some punk with muscles think he can scare me to keep me quiet"**

 **"I told you I don't have your wallet now get lost before I hurt you"** He said pushing away from me.

I followed behind him.

 **"I'll follow you all night if I have to"**

I heard a rumble of anger in his chest and yelped when he grabbed my arm pulling me with him down an alley.

 **"I tried to be nice"** He muttered angrily to himself before he threw me in the back of a black, armored van like vehicle.

 **"Who is this?"** A woman's voice questioned making me turn around. I cringed when I saw a woman with wild black hair and a mask with a cat's face pulled into a wide smile.

 **"Don't know. Don't care"** The man said before getting into the driver's seat.

 **"So why is she here?"** The woman hissed in irritation.

 **"A complication that will be resolved later"** The man said pulling his hood back and removing his hat before placing a metal hockey mask over his face.

 **"Look dude I don't know what you're doing and I don't care. Just give me my damn wallet"**

The man huffed in irritation before starting the van and pulling out of the alleyway.

 **"What's your name?"** The woman asked.

 **"The hell if I'll tell you"** I said narrowing my eyes to her.

She chuckled before arming herself with various weapons mostly a bow and arrow which she hid behind her although I had no idea how.

 **"You don't want to give it back then fine just let me the hell out of here"** I sighed in aggravation.

 **"No time"** The man said cutting his eyes at me in the rear view mirror.

The van came to a stop and I could feel my heart begin racing. There was no way to see where I was and what would happen to me.

 **"Stay here"** The man said giving me a death glare.

 **"What no ropes?"** I asked mentally smacking myself for saying something so stupid. Yeah give the crazy hockey masked thief ideas.

 **"Do you wish to be restrained?"** He questioned as if confused.

 **"Not really but that's what kidnappers do right?"**

 _OH MY GOD SHUT UP!_ I yelled to myself.

 **"Stay here"** He said again as he and the woman got out of the truck.

I waited a few minutes trying to estimate how far away they would be until I quietly opened the back door of the van and hopped out. I looked around to see I was at some kind of pier looking place. Quietly I closed the door to the van before trying to find a way back to civilization. Was I even in New York city anymore? There were no skyscrapers or roads for taxis. There was only what looked like the ocean with empty piers for boats to anchor. Walking towards the front of the van I immediately noticed a warehouse. Biting my lip I rushed over to the driver's seat only to see the keys were missing. Now I really wished I was closer to one of my foster brothers who would steal cars or at least learned how to hot wire one. I could try to do it on my own but more than likely I would set off the alarm or horn. I sighed in defeat before slowly creeping towards the warehouse but it seemed abandoned.

 **"Now what do we have here?"** A voice said from behind me.

I spun around to see a kid that physically looked about thirteen but the evil in his eyes was much older. He wore a fitted back suit and his hair stood up on his head like two black horns. I took a few steps back when I heard a soft call of a cat. A large reddish orange cat with bold black stripes jumped onto the boys shoulder. I spun around and ran taking cover behind some crates. After a few seconds I peered out and sighed seeing the coast was clear. I placed a hand over my heart feeling it pound beneath my fingers.

 **"Boo!"** A voice said near my ear.

I screamed and ran out of my hiding spot to see the boy and cat standing less than a foot away. He wrapped his arms around himself and laughed heartily.

 **"It never gets old"** He laughed before sighing. With a snap of his fingers we were standing inside a somewhat abandoned warehouse.

A few feet in front of me stood the bulky blonde with the hockey like mask and the woman with the smiling cat mask. I spun around to see two figures beside the evil little boy that must have brought me here. One was completely covered in a cloak so I could not make out if it was a male or female. Another man stood not too far off draped in cloak like clothing with a long pointed frosty beard that almost reached his knees.

 **"Is she yours?"** The boy mewed.

 **"What is the meaning of this?"** The pointed beard guy questioned not sounding too happy.

 **"No"** The blonde haired muscular guy said deeply.

 **"The hell I'm not you're the one that kidnapped me and brought me here"** I argued taking a few steps towards the blonde jerk.

 **"She is merely a complication that I did not have time to dispose of"** The blonde haired man said staring at me.

 **"Hey, I told you to let me go before we got here you jerk!"** I growled.

 **"I like her. So fiery"** The kid chuckled as the cat meowed in what I assumed was an agreement.

 **"I'm not some pet creep"** I growled at the kid earning a hiss from the cat.

The kid raised a corner of his mouth in amusement then petted the cat calming the creature instantly.

 **"THAT IS ENOUGH!"** Someone roared. The voice was eerily deep and sent shivers down my spine.

I saw the bottom of the cloak on the unidentifiable person angrily blow around although I could not feel a strong enough breeze.

 **"Yes it is"** A voice said as some kind of energy pulse was sent in the direction of who I assumed were the baddest guys.

My eyes widened as I helplessly watched the pulse rushing towards me, but the next thing I knew I was being sat on the ground behind some crates looking up at a man dressed in red and yellow spandex and some weird mask with yellow wings.

 **"Well hello gorgeous"** The man said flirtatiously.

I opened my mouth to answer when something shot dangerously close to us. The guy ducked down with a wide smirk on his lips.

 **"That was close"** He chuckled.

I looked at him as if he had just grown two heads. Was this psycho actually having fun? I ducked once again as the sound of a fight from the opposite side of the crates could be heard. Things were exploding and people crying out in pain.

 **"Stay here"** The man said.

I grabbed his arm.

 **"Wait"**

 **"It's ok I..."** He started when a red laser beam hit him square in the chest blowing the crates to splinters.

 **"Oh God!"** I cried crawling over to the fallen superhero.

There was a loud crash that made me cover my head as I tried to shield the man below me. Some debris covered me but I shook it off as I saw Superman fly through a nearby wall that now held a giant hole in the center of it.

 **"Superman!"** I cried drawing the superhero's attention.

He sped down by my side.

 **"He's hurt I think bad but I'm not sure. I don't know what hit him"** I rambled as my brain raced with how to help.

 **"It's alright miss..."**

 **"No it's not you have to help him!"** I urged.

 **"I need to get you..."** He began but was knocked out from some kind of energy blast.

 **"YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!"** I cried.

I looked over my shoulder and around me assessing the situation before crawling behind the two men and grabbing them by the back of their suits, in Superman's case his cape. I grunted as I strained to pull them out of the warehouse. I did not see an archer with long blonde hair pulled into a ponytail rushing towards me with a man in a golden helmet. I continued grunting focusing on the task of saving these superhero's asses. I cried out when I finally realized I was floating in a golden bubble. I could clearly see everything around me as the bubble sped towards the exit. I was dumped ungracefully on the ground landing with a thud. Quickly I jumped to my feet as adrenaline coursed through my veins. I was breathing hard shallow breaths as I turned to make sure Superman and the other hero were ok. They were still passed out but they seemed to be out of the way of danger. Not far from me a young woman in a green archer's suit was battling that demon kid and losing.

 **"Hey look out!"** I called to her as the kid's cat was rushing up behind her.

I found a piece of scrap metal and rushed towards the fight ready to play baseball with that Garfield wanna be when he transformed into an enormous tiger. I did not have time to be surprised as he snapped his jaws dangerously close to me but somehow I dodged his bites swinging wildly at the creature making him angrier. He raced towards me ready to bite me in half when a lasso wrapped around his mouth restraining him. Wonder Woman grunted as she fought to keep the beast tamed. Seeing that he wasn't going to win against her he shrank back to his smaller size and raced after his owner. I ran after both of them to see the kid standing in the middle of a glowing pentagram.

 **"I would love to stay but explosions are so messy. Ciao"** He said before disappearing before my eyes.

I noticed a talisman began glowing brightly as the kid's words finally hit me and I turned around racing back the way I came.

 **"Run! Bomb! Bomb!"** I cried seeing a few people turning and running away.

There was an explosion and I cried as my body propelled a few yards away before landing with a splash in the water.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

I could hear the muffle of voices around me but I couldn't make any of them out. I groaned as the irritating sounds continued to buzz making my head ache. I struggled to open my eyes when I could hear someone shushing the other voices.

 **"She's waking up"** A voice said and I tried to turn my head towards the sound.

Opening my eyes I saw the fast guy with the yellow and red suit sitting beside my hospital bed. Wait! What?

I looked around seeing Wonder Woman and a man with a gold helmet in the room as well along with a doctor.

 **"You gave us quite the scare"** The doctor said with a friendly smile.

 **"Sorry"** I grumbled coughing from the soreness of my voice.

I turned towards the fast moving man that I remembered trying to save at the warehouse.

 **"Are you ok? How's Superman?"** I questioned.

 **"He's fine and so am I thanks for asking"** The hero smiled.

 **"That's good"** I sighed trying to push myself up.

Wonder Woman helped me and I smiled thanking her. My eyes caught a pair of emerald ones staring at me from behind a gold mask. He stood off from everyone else and observed the scene before him. I could not see anything other than his eyes but from his body language I gathered he was not too interested in what was going on, so why was he here? I didn't know too many of the heroes other than Wonder Woman, Superman and Batman who I had seen on the news a few times.

 **"You should rest gorgeous"**

 **"Who are you?"** I questioned the man dressed in yellow and red.

 **"Are you serious?"**

I continued to stare at him.

 **"The Flash. The fastest man alive"**

 **"Technically there are three Flashes so your statement is false"** Wonder Woman said in a matter of fact voice.

I chuckled as the doctor continued with my vitals.

 **"Well technically speaking"** The Flash pouted.

 **"Well if it's any consolation you are the fastest man I've met although dating must suck"** I smirked.

The doctor disguised his smirk with a weak cough.

 **"Hey"** Flash cried offended.

I laughed and sat back in the bed.

 **"And who are you?"** I asked focusing on the emerald eyes across the room.

The man did not answer only continued to stare at me before turning and leaving. I raised my brows at his rudeness.

 **"Aren't superheroes suppose to be nice or whatever?"** I questioned slightly annoyed.

 **"Who told you that?"** Flash asked with a chuckle.

 **"Doctor Fate is...complicated"** Wonder Woman said.

 **"Well your vitals are good however I still believe you have a concussion so I would like you to stay for a few days for observation"**

 **"You mean I'm trapped in this hospital bed?"**

 **"Well we can't take up a bed if you aren't severely injured"** The doctor said giving a look to Wonder Woman and Flash.

 **"Understood"** Wonder Woman exclaimed before walking out of the room.

 **"Be right back gorgeous"** Flash said winking before following Wonder Woman.

Twenty minutes later my hospital room was filled with superheroes. Wonder Woman, Flash, Batman and a green guy with red suspender straps, blue underwear and a red cape walked inside.

 **"Destiny Summers?"** Batman called.

I swallowed a lump in my throat before nodding yes.

 **"Doctor Fate and Artemis say that you tried to save Superman and Flash's life"**

 **"I guess"** I say slightly nervous.

 **"The Doctor is concerned you have a concussion. You will not be medically released until we can be certain you are safe to release"** Batman stated emotionless.

 **"Ok?"** I said not really liking the way he explained this. Was I being kept prisoner?

 **"Are you trying to keep me prisoner because I've seen your secret hide out place because to be fair I haven't been out of the Infirmary"** I said biting my bottom lip and tugging on my arm.

 **"You are not being kept prisoner"** Batman answered. **"Wonder Woman will see you to the guest wing"** He said before spinning on his heels. Everyone else followed him.

After slowly making it to my feet I was escorted to my room by Wonder Woman like Batman said. She allowed me to enter a numerical code and then the heavy white door slid open revealing a suite. It was not huge but it was comfortable for one person. I looked around taking everything in. The suite was nice I could get used to this.

 **"I don't have any clothes"** I said finally noticing.

 **"Clothing has been provided. It is not much but it should due for a few days"** Wonder Woman said. She was friendly enough but slightly stand offish although I couldn't blame her I mean she didn't know me.

 **"Oh ok thanks a lot"** I said standing in the kitchen.

 **"You will report to the Infirmary every day for check ins. After that you are free to do as you wish, however there are certain parts of the tower that are off limits"**

 **"Like what?"**

 **"You'll know"** She smiled placing a hand on my shoulder.

 **"Get some rest"** She urged before leaving me alone with my thoughts.

I thanked her once again before the door closed behind her. I sighed and opened the frig. The only things inside were a large Styrofoam cup and a bag of take out. I opened the bag happily nearly drooling at the food awaiting to be devoured. I took the drink out and carried my treasures into the living room before turning on the flat screen mounted to the wall. After quickly becoming bored with the redundancy on television I grabbed my box of take out and shoved a fork full of food in my mouth as I did a little exploring. I pushed open the door to the bedroom and almost dropped my food to the ground, almost. The room had to be my favorite part it did not seem like it belonged in the midsize suite with the California King size bed being the focal point. There was a matching ten drawer dresser and a small closet off to the side. I opened the second door in the room and smiled at the beautiful bathroom. In the back corner sat a frosted glass shower. A garden tub also sat in the bathroom. The counter tops could hold three sinks but only one sat in the center with drawers and cabinets underneath.

 **"They definitely have good taste"** I smirked turning off the light and walking back into the living room sitting on the love seat facing the television.

I relaxed a little while longer cleaning up after myself before I thought about Wonder Woman's words. She told me there were clothes for me. I pushed off of the couch and walked back into the bedroom. It did not take long to find the clothing It was neatly folded in the top drawer of the dresser. There were two solid colored shirts and matching black tank tops. A few pairs of sweatpants sat in the drawer as well and I was thankful that I wore my sneakers to work before I was kidnapped. A new pack of boy short underwear sat in the drawer with rolls of socks. I decided to take a nice hot shower before bed. I laid out an outfit to sleep in tonight. After cleaning up and changing I collapsed onto the bed that literally felt like I was being swallowed by a cloud. I moaned happily before falling fast asleep.

The next morning I woke up thankful for a full night's sleep. It had been a long time since I had that. I stretched and pushed myself out of bed. After brushing my teeth and washing up I placed a hand over my stomach as if it would quiet the loud growl. Pulling on a fresh pair of socks and my shoes I went out in search of food. The hall was mostly quiet until I made my way out on the main hall and pressed my back against the wall overwhelmed by all the people. Not all were human and that didn't bother me but the huge group of people did. I bit my lip trying to get my mind to function.

 **"Hey you ok?"** A brown skin woman similar in complexion to myself asked.

She was dressed in a gold and black outfit and reminded me of a bumble bee.

 **"You new?"**

 **"Not really. I'm just visiting"** I answered.

She looked confused by my answer.

 **"Are you someone's girlfriend or something?"**

 **"No. It's a long story. I'm just here for a few days on medical, I got hurt"**

 **"Oh you must be that Destiny chick Flash was talking about"** She laughed.

 **"Oh God what did he say?"** I sighed embarrassed.

 **"Other than you were gorgeous not much"** She smiled making me feel more embarrassed.

 **"I'm Bumblebee but everyone calls me K"** She said extending her hand to me. I shook it still a little nervous.

 **"Come on I'll show you around"** She said motioning for me to follow her.

The first stop on the tour was the Mess Hall which I was silently shouting in excitement over. I sat with Artemis, Bumblebee and Ms. Martian. All three were really sweet and I was glad I did not have to eat alone in the sea of people. A deep voice that Ms. Martian explained was her uncle J'onn called out names and locations to report to. All three of the women had to leave but K promised to show me around later. I nodded and sat alone finishing up my food before leaving. I received a few looks from some of the guys but it was far from suspicion. I rolled my eyes continuing past until I stumbled upon a quieter hall in what I now knew was called the Watch tower. I tried to remember the directions Artemis gave me to the Infirmary but it looked like I was in the wrong place. There were no glass doors like how I remembered, no nurses or doctors. In fact these doors looked similar to the door to my own room. I was preparing to turn around when the guy with the gold helmet appeared in the center of the hallway stepping out of a golden Ank symbol.

 **"What are you doing here?"** He asked.

I felt my body shiver from the eerie blend of two voices.

 **"I was trying to find the Infirmary. I did not mean to...how did you do that?"** I asked awed in wonder.

 **"How did I do what?"**

 **"That. Appear out of thin air"** I urged.

 **"Magic"** He answered as if it was an obvious answer.

 **"You can do real magic? So you put me in the bubble"** I said.

 **"I tried to save your life until you foolishly ran off"** He said almost irritated.

 **"Sorry. I just wanted to help"** I said feeling a little self conscious under his intense gaze.

He did not say anything more as he stood staring down on me.

 **"Has anyone told you it's rude to stare"** I quipped.

He made a sound in the back of his throat before walking to pass me.

 **"Wait, please"** I called out after him.

He paused in his steps and turned to face me again.

 **"Do you mind walking me to the Infirmary?"**

He gave a curt nod and we walked together down the hallways receiving stares and whispers. I looked around confused but tried to ignore them.

 **"How long have you studied magic?"**

 **"I never studied magic. I was born with it"** He answered.

 **"Really? wow that's amazing"**

We continued to walk in silence for a while before I spoke again.

 **"Do you think anyone can learn magic?"**

 **"No"** He said simply.

 **"Do you think I could learn magic?"** I asked him.

Doctor Fate was stand offish to the point where a slight chill came from him but there was something about him. It seemed like there was more that met the eye and I wondered how much I could uncover. He was not mean to me and even tried to save my life so I did not feel threatened by him like it seemed everyone else did. As we moved through the hallways small paths cleared for him. My question must have taken him by surprise as he cut his eyes in my direction.

 **"Why?"** He questioned suspiciously.

 **"It was a simple answer, yes or no. I don't have a why I just want to know your answer"**

He did not speak anymore on the subject.

 **"We are here"** Doctor Fate said as we stood in front of the Infirmary.

 **"Well?"** I persisted.

 **"Perhaps"** He said simply.

 **"Well it's not a no so that's promising"** I smirked.

 **"Thanks for bringing me here. I'll see you around"** I said with a wave as I walked into the Infirmary never noticing the unreadable look Doctor Fate gave me until I disappeared from sight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

I sighed as I waited for my doctor to check me over. I tapped my fingertips on my knees as my eyes swept over the observation room. The sound of a light knock drew my attention to the opening door. I smiled at the doctor as he returned it with a friendly smile of his own.

 **"So how are you today?"** The doctor asked.

 **"Fine"**

 **"No dizziness, headaches, nausea?"** He asked.

 **"Nope"** I said shaking my head.

 **"Ok great well let me take your temperature and blood pressure and you'll be good to go"** He said.

Soon I was walking out of the Infirmary submerged in the sea of superheroes once again.

I thought about going back to my room but when would I have a chance to explore the watch tower again? So I decided to brave the crowds. I searched for a familiar face and found Flash and a green lantern talking to one another. I looked around for a hallway I could duck into before Flash could notice me. I saw the green lantern's eyes flicker towards me for a brief second before I disappeared from sight. I hid behind a column and noticed I must be on another Suite floor.

 **"I thought I saw someone duck back here"**

 **"Probably one of the newbies"** Flash said casually.

 **"Maybe"** The rougher voice said unconvinced.

I don't know why my heart began racing, I mean it wasn't like I did anything wrong. Still I rushed trying the doors to find most of them locked except one. I pushed the door open with all of my might before closing it silently. I pressed my ear to see if I could hear the two men walking by but fell on my face when the door disappeared. I cried out in surprise colliding with a warm stone floor. I lifted my head to see I was in a room filled with books and objects. There was a large fireplace and two comfy looking chairs near it. The floor was composed of various shapes and sizes of stones and the walls were large, gray and brick shaped stone. The room had the feel of an old castle.

 **"What are you doing here?"** A voice commanded.

I spun around to see Doctor Fate hovering in mid air floating closer to me.

 **"You know you guys really should think about labeling these hallways"** I said a little irritably hoping to get out of answering the question.

 **"You do not look lost. You looked as if you were hiding from someone"** He said suspiciously.

 **"Yeah Ok I was hiding from Flash. He seems nice and all but I can't handle his constant flirting today I might punch him in the jaw"** I huffed watching Doctor Fate descend.

 **"Then the door disappeared so...Do you mind if I hang out with you for a while?"** I asked.

He looked down on me almost as if in scrutiny or from what I could tell. His eyes narrowed before he suddenly turned and walked away from me. I followed behind him eyeing everything around me before I could no longer control my excitement. I walked off and glanced at his collection of books. Most were in languages I could not even begin to identify. A few books flew off of the shelves hovering around Doctor Fate.

 **"What are you doing?"** I asked casually going to stand by him.

 **"Something dangerous"** He warned.

 **"Really?"**

I watched as he raised his hands. Pages began to turn in the books as he chanted some words. I stared in awe before taking a seat in a chair as he worked his magic, literally. Finally it seemed he was finished and I sat on the edge of my seat staring at him.

 **"What did you just do?"**

 **"A protection spell"**

 **"For what?"**

 **"My home"** He answered simply.

Ok so he wasn't the best for conversation but I could not find it in my heart to leave. If anything he spiked my curiosity.

 **"So you aren't human are you?"** I asked casually.

 **"Yes and No"** He said giving no further explanation.

 **"You are a man of few words"** I sighed.

He glanced in my direction watching me relax into the chair.

 **"I am unfamiliar with having guests"** He offered.

I could not help as a small smile stretched across my lips knowing I managed to get more than a two worded answer from him.

 **"It's ok. I'm not used to being one"** I said sadly thinking about my own friendless existence.

Neither one of us said much after that as I continued to watch him. He seemed proud that I was amazed with his magical abilities.

 **"The others will be looking for you soon"** Doctor Fate said rising to his feet.

 **"Yeah I know. Shame, I was enjoying myself. So how do we get back?"**

Doctor Fate extended his hand to me and I took it without pause. On the floor underneath my feet a golden Ank symbol appeared and we began to sink. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around Fate's waist burying my face in his chest caring about the awkwardness later. Someone cleared their throat making me peek from Fate's chest. My cheeks burned bright red to see we had a small audience staring at us speechless. I looked up into Fate's eyes and was locked on them as they searched mine. I never realized his eyes were bright green almost to the point they were glowing. I was still caught up in his hypnotizing gaze but I released his waist.

 **"No, you can't be serious"** Flash cried out in disappointment.

This seemed to snap Doctor Fate out of his trance and his eyes burned with anger before disappearing. I continued standing with my mouth hanging open completely shocked by the rapid change of emotions. I blinked a few times to see that some of the heroes were continuing to stare at me. I bit my bottom lip feeling embarrassed. Once my cheeks began burning again I rushed away in search of my room.

 **"Well that was interesting"** Green Lantern muttered with a smirk.

Batman's eyes narrowed at the situation making a mental note to look further into Destiny Summers. Meanwhile Doctor Fate was pacing up and down the rug in his "study" having what would appear to be an argument with himself.

 **"Silence!"** Doctor Fate roared while Zatara's calming voice echoed in his head.

 _ **"I know you felt it. We are linked Nabu"**_ Zatara pushed.

 **"Obviously the girl possesses magic that she does not realize she has"** Fate attempted to rationalize.

 _ **"I do not believe so"**_

 **"It does not matter"** Fate said trying to distract himself from the thoughts of the young woman and Zatara's voice.

 _ **"Doesn't it? I could see the way you looked at her. It may have been mere curiosity in the beginning but it is more now. Although personally I would blame it on loneliness"**_ Zatara said simply.

Nabu made a sound in the back of his throat dismissing the magician's words although he could feel the sting of the truth behind them.

 _ **"She is a beautiful young woman"**_ Zatara said seeming nonchalant but he was baiting the immortal.

Nabu could clearly see Destiny sitting in one of the chairs in his study staring at him with wide eyes filled with amazement. He could not remember how long it had been since he had shared his company with someone. Yes he was a part of the Justice League but that was simply his duty. He would work with the others to save the World from one threat or another and when it was all over they would go their own ways back to their lives. He never attended the parties that were occasionally thrown and he did not spend time with any of them "off the clock" as Flash would put it. He always felt like an outsider but it never bothered him before. He rationalized it to them being mortal and not able to comprehend the knowledge and power that came from being an immortal being with power. He could feel that most of the League was afraid of him and some did not trust him, like Batman, because they thought him to be overly powerful and therefore a potential threat. Others simply stayed out of his way because he did not make an effort to be social.

Nabu's thoughts immediately circled back to Destiny and the scene played over and over in his mind of her wrapping her arms around his waist. He nearly gasped from not only the shock of physical contact but the rush of electricity that shot up his spine. He felt her bury her head in his chest and instinctively he wrapped his arms around her protectively. The warmth of her body through his clothing clouded his mind to the point he was not aware they were standing in the middle of the Watch Tower until the Green lantern, known as John Stewart, cleared his throat bringing him out of his thoughts and giving him the strength to break away from her beautiful chocolate orbs. Zatara's voice echoed in his head angering him as he revealed his emotions towards the woman in front of him. They easily acquired an audience making his frustration grow. He teleported himself back to his study to try and work through the unknown emotions and thoughts circling to the point of dizziness.

 _ **"You should go to her"**_ Zatara urged.

 **"Why?"** Fate questioned harshly.

 _ **"She is confused. She believes you to be angry with her"**_

 **"Why would she think such a thing?"** Fate questioned truly puzzled.

 _ **"Trust me Nabu. I have a wife and teenage daughter I notice these things"**_ Zatara chuckled although his face sank in sadness from the thought of his wife and child he would more than likely never be with again.

 _ **"You hurt her"**_ Zatara added hoping to sway Nabu into seeing the woman again.

Zatara's last statement struck something in him but he pushed the feeling down instantly hoping Zatara had not sensed it. He told himself that it was not because of the nagging feeling in his chest that he was going to see her but because as a member of the Lords of Order it was only right that he fix the situation.

Doctor Fate emerged in the Watch Tower at Destiny's door. The irony was not lost on him. He knocked on the door waiting for a response. Soon the door opened and large familiar chocolate eyes met emerald.

 **"Doctor Fate"** Destiny said in surprise. **"Is something wrong?"**

 **"No. I realized that I may have been rude to leave you without warning. I did not want you to feel I was upset with you. There was a pressing matter that needed my attention"**

 **"Oh. Well I did think you were upset with me but thank you for coming here and explaining everything. Are you alright?"** She questioned.

 **"Yes but I must leave. Until we meet again"** Doctor Fate said with a slight nod.

 **"Yeah ok. I'll see you later"** Destiny said slightly disappointed. She watched him walk down the hallway away from her room before closing the door with a heavy sigh.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Three days later I was sitting in the Infirmary as the doctor checked my vitals and asked me questions before looking over the injured part of my skull. He removed his gloves and threw them in a nearby trash can.

 **"Well good news you have healed wonderfully. I think you are out of the danger zone although I would stay away from strenuous exercises that may make you dizzy and of course avoid any more injury to your head. Other than that you are good to go"** The doctor smiled.

I gave a weak smile but thanked him none the less. I returned to my room and changed into the clothes I arrived in that were freshly cleaned. I was pulling my shirt over my head with my jeans already on when there was a knock on the door. I opened the door to see the one known as the Martian Manhunter, J'onn, standing on the opposite side.

 **"I am here to take you home. Are you ready?"** He asked politely.

 **"Thank you. Yes I am"** I smiled grabbing my bag off of the counter before following J'onn.

I remained silent as J'onn sat in the pilot's seat of what looked to be a spaceship. It wasnt until we started levitating that I let out a small cry of fear. I had an extreme fear of heights. I clutched my seat belt tighter as I heard the sound of something large moving. A doorway opened up and J'onn sped out of the Watch Tower.

 **"It is alright. It may help if you close your eyes"** J'onn said sympathetically.

I nodded repeatedly and closed my eyes feeling a little better but I could still feel the sway of the ship.

 **"You seemed to have made friends quickly at the Tower"** J'onn said trying to make small conversation to draw attention away from her fear.

 **"Yeah I guess"** I squeaked.

 **"Doctor Fate seems to be taken with you"** The Martian said nonchalantly making me open my eyes and look at him. I then focused my eyes on my lap instead of Earth that seemed to be growing larger as we neared.

 **"You think so?"**

 **"You do not agree?"**

 **"I don't know. I mean he can be a little...rough around the edges but he seems like a good guy. I like him. I mean not like like him I just think he's a good person like in a friend"** I rambled trying to explain myself. I noticed the smirk on the Martian's lips which made my cheeks burn in embarassment.

 **"I had hoped to see him before I left but..."** I began but finished with a sigh.

 **"Doctor Fate is a very busy member of the team. I am sure once he is free he will find you"** The Martian said.

 **"Thanks"** I smiled sincerely.

The Martian nodded and the rest of the ride was quiet until the ship hovered over my apartment building. Eventually I made my way inside my apartment to see my answering machine flashing rapidly. I rolled my eyes although I did owe Evelyn and Miranda and explanation. I walked over and pressed a button, there was a beeping sound, and the messages began to play.

 **"One unheard message from January first..."** The pre-recorded voice said before the familiar voice of my boss from my second job floated in my living room.

I rolled my eyes again and poured myself a glass of juice listening to the remainder of the message. He was calling to see if I was out of the hospital yet apparently there was some big gig coming up and he needed me. There were a few more calls from the club when a message from Maria played. She was calling to wish me a speedy recovery and wanted to hear all about my "adventures with the Justice League" as she put it. I chuckled sipping on my juice before a message from Miranda and Evelyn played. I smiled feeling good that someone actually missed me and not because they wanted me to work but because they cared. I was also thankful the League took the time to call my bosses to tell them what happened instead of having me up and disappearing. I chugged the remainder of the juice and placed the empty cup in the sink. I rested on my couch and relaxed as I watched television.

Thankfully J'onn brought me back on a Friday night so I had an entire weekend to recoup, which I desperately needed. My thoughts seemed to revolve around Fate and I growled at myself in annoyance. How old was I? Sixteen? I needed to get a grip although I knew I couldn't. I wondered what he was thinking that day he returned me to the Watch Tower and his eyes searched my own. What in the heck was that rush of electricity I felt when I wrapped my arms around his waist. It felt warm and pleasant to the point that I did not want to let go and I completely forgot I was afraid of sinking into the floor. No one existed but us in those few moments. Afterwards when I thought he was angry at me for touching him or something I just told myself the shocking feeling I felt was because of his magic. Even if all of that was true I could not ignore the need within me to feel that feeling again. I had not seen him since that day he showed up at my door. Maybe I would see him again. I hoped he was alright.

 _\- Meanwhile at the Watch Tower -_

Batman, Flash, Doctor Fate and Wonder Woman were returning from a mission. After arriving to the Watch tower the four went their seperate ways with Flash and Batman heading in the same direction. Flash glanced at Doctor Fate walking in the opposite direction making a frown as he realized he was more than likely going to find Destiny.

 **"What does she see in him?"** Flash asked Batman who did not appear to be listening.

 **"I mean you know what he's done"** Flash said angrily.

 **"It is none of my business or yours"** Batman answered simply and continued walking.

 **"She deserves to know"** Flash said determined.

 **"No. You will not tell her anything about Zatara. The battle is outside of the League we do not need to create one inside"** Batman said with a silent warning.

 **"You mean we need him to defeat this thing"** Flash huffed narrowing his eyes disapprovingly.

 **"I mean it is not your place to involve yourself in whatever is between Fate and Destiny"**

 **"Fate and Destiny"** He huffed with a sarcastic smirk before speeding off.

Batman watched the blur of the speedster before continuing onward thinking that this could potentially become a problem.

Doctor Fate arrived to Destiny's door. He knocked on the door awaiting for the door to open but it did not. Doctor Fate's eyes narrowed as he knocked once again. He was tempted to walk through the door but restrained himself. Perhaps she was seeing the doctor today. What if something happened? Doctor Fate headed straight for the Infirmary only to find she wasn't there either. The doctor later informed him he released her and she was probably taken back to her apartment. Something stirred in Fate's chest. She was gone. He should be thankful. She was a distraction that he did not need.

 _ **"Some distractions are worth it"**_ Zatara whispered.

 **"Silence"** Fate grumbled to Zatara.

Fate disappeared in the middle of the Infirmary but no one batted an eye.

It took a week to get back into the swing of things. There was still no word from Fate and I was starting to think maybe I misinterpretated his body language. Maybe he actually wasn't interested in me at all. It wasn't like I had a cell number for any of the heroes plus how pathetic would that look. No. I would just continue on with life and just try to forget him. I mean it's not like we were dating or anything. We barely held a decent conversation with one another. I frowned as I finished getting dressed. Damn it who was I kidding, I missed him.

I did not pay much attention to anyone around me as I got onto the subway. It wasn't long until the subway came to my stop I made my way through the crowd and up the flights of steps until I was above ground once again. I rushed to make it across a crosswalk and hopped to the other side panting softly as I noticed the signal change to a red hand. I walked up the stairs to the firm and said hello to Maria. She was the only one that knew about all that happened including meeting Fate. She gave me an encouraging smile as I gave her a small one in return before heading to my office. The day seemed to drag on endlessly. Miranda and Evelyn were still worried about me so they pretty much gave me responsibilities that kept me at my desk. To be honest I was thankful. I did not feel like appearing in court I wasn't focused enough and I did not want to jeopardize our client's cases. I lied and told the club loud noises made me dizzy and caused me to pass out for a week off. I could barely function at the firm, which is the only job out of the two I liked, I couldn't imagine working at the club right now.

Maria and the new guy took over my paralegal duties that required leaving the office and the new guy was thrilled to be getting so much experience. I smiled at his enthusiasm as I focused on my responsibilities for the day. I managed to finish early and even got work for tomorrow done. I knocked on Evelyn's door and waited for her to finish her conversation on the phone before letting her know I was leaving. I told her I would lock up behind myself plus I was going to be taking tomorrow off. She gave me an understanding smile and told me she would see me in two days. I thanked her and left.

I sighed deeply as I made it to my apartment. I took a shower and changed clothes before getting started on dinner. Turning on my speakers I played one of my favorite playlists and sang as I pulled out various pots and pans. A delicious aroma filled my small apartment as I danced and continued to cook never seeing a golden glow appear in my living room. I stirred the sauce in the pan as I sang and rocked my hips to the beat. Tapping the spoon a few times I put it aside as I rummaged through the refrigerator for some ingredients. I placed them on the counter still not paying much attention until I thought I saw someone standing a few feet away. I screamed in fright and covered my heart over my chest.

 **"What the hell? Are you crazy? How did you get in my apartment?"**

I screamed at the man standing a few feet away from me. His emerald eyes glanced around the small apartment.

 **"Um Hello? Did you hear me? You can't just come popping up in my apartment without permission"** I steamed becoming more aggitated by his silence.

 **"I apologize"** He said simply.

I rolled my eyes and sighed before rushing to him and wrapping my arms around his neck.

 **"I missed you"** I said happily.

I guessed I took him off guard by his stiff stance but after a while his arms slowly wrapped around me hugging me in return. My eyes flashed open in surprise.

 **"You hungry?"** I asked pushing myself far enough away to look into his emerald eyes.

 **"No thank you"** He answered.

I shrugged and continued cooking glancing at him from time to time.

 **"You can sit down if you want"** I said over my shoulder as I tried to make sure nothing burned.

I watched as Fate continued to stand in the kitchen taking a few steps closer to me resting against the counter beside me.

 **"I didn't think I was going to see you again"** I said turning to face him.

 **"I'm glad you're here"** I said turning off the stove before reaching in the cabinet for a plate.

I fixed a plate and poured something to drink before walking to my couch. Fate followed me and sat beside me. I ate dinner before finding a good movie for us to watch. I don't know if Fate paid much attention to it but it was alright if he didn't.

 **"I always wanted to visit Egypt. I bet it's beautiful there"**

 **"Very much so"**

 **"You've been?"** I questioned star gazed.

 **"I spent most of my existence there though the Pharoahs have long been out of reign"** He said.

 **"The Pharoahs? That's amazing you witnessed history being created. How old are you anyway?"**

 **"I have long stopped keeping count"** He said almost humorously.

 **"You have to tell me about what you have seen someday"**

 **"It would be easier to show you"** Doctor Fate said.

 **"Really? You would take me to Egypt?"** I asked sliding to the edge of my seat as I faced him with excitement.

 **"If you would like"** Doctor Fate answered tilting his head so that we were eye to eye.

 **"Thank you. Thank you"** I squeeled in excitement as I wrapped my arms around him in a tight hug.

He did not wrap his arms around me since I caught him off guard once again.

 **"That's really sweet of you"** I said trying to contain the blush burning my cheeks and neck.

I shifted my gaze nervously. He seemed deep in thought and whatever he thought about surprised him and he looked back at me.

 **"I take it you don't have a phone or anything but is there anyway I can contact you"**

He appeared deep in thought once more but with a wave of his hand something gold caught the light. Doctor Fate opened his hand and in the center was a necklace. Looped on the thin golden chain laid a matching gold Ank symbol.

 **"Is that for me?"**

 **"Yes"** Doctor Fate said placing the necklace in my hand.

 **"It's beautiful"**

 **"You only need to ask the pendant to take you to me"**

 **"Really? Thank you"**

 **"It is a powerful charm it is not to be a child's toy"** He added.

 **"Well good thing I'm over eighteen"** I chuckled.

Fate did not seem amused.

 **"I will use it wisely Fate. Thank you"** I said sincerely.

 **"There is more to you than meets the eye. More people should give you a chance"** I said sliding closer to him and laid back watching the rest of the movie.

I did not remember much more from the rest of the night since I fell asleep halfway into the movie.

Doctor Fate took the opportunity to take a good look at the young woman sleeping on the couch. She looked so peaceful and her beauty seemed magnified in such a relaxed state. He reached a gloved hand to brush against her cheek and felt the familiar static feeling. She moaned something unintelligable in her sleep and turned towards the soft caress. Fate stiffened afraid she would awaken but when she didn't he brushed his fingers from her cheek into her hair and behind her ear.

 _ **"You gave her a locator pendant"**_ Zatara stated almost in surprise.

 **"Must you state the obvious?"** Nabu questioned in annoyance.

 _ **"You are beginning to care for her"**_

Nabu did not agree nor disagree. He continuted to study her sleeping form. His eyes grazed over her still form. With a wave of his hand the television turned off and he scooped Destiny up in his arms walking into her bedroom and gingerly laying her on her bed. His eyes caught the pendant around her neck and could not describe the warm feeling that invaded his chest so he closed the door to her room and left.

 **"Fate!"** Destiny called sitting up in her bed. She looked around confused as the glow of the moonlight illuminated her small bedroom.

The apartment was silent and I stretched before looking at the clock.

 _I've been knocked out that long?_ I asked myself when something cold pressed against my chest.

My fingers brushed against the pendant and I smiled before falling back on my pillows for some well deserved rest. Hours later I awoke again to see that it was the afternoon. I huffed and pulled the covers back over my head. The rest of the week seemed to fly by and I was enjoying being back to work although the commotion of the city still gave me slight migrains but the medicine was helping.

 **"You look better"** Maria smiled as she watched me waltz into the firm humming.

 **"Yeah I feel better. Just needed some rest"** I shrugged.

 **"And Doctor Fate would have nothing to do with this change of attitude?"**

I shrugged and she rolled her eyes with a chuckle.

 **"Well whatever it is hold onto it because it's going to be one hell of a day"** Maria sighed.

 **"What happened?"**

 **"Some judge called a junction on the Lex Corp case. It's obvious they are just stalling but well you know"** Maria said sadly.

 **"Where is Evelyn?"**

 **"She just left for the courthouse ten minutes before you walked through the door"**

 **"Thanks"** I sat placing my coat back on my shoulders and rushing out of the door.

Evelyn and I worked on this case for nearly a year and it has been difficult to say the very least. Lex Luther, owner of Lex Corp, was a very wealthy man with friends in high places mostly because he had dirt on them. He would stoop to any low to keep what his businesses really delt with in the dark. Everyone knew he was bad news but to some money was money so they looked the other way. Lately his latest atrocity hit home once again. One of his chemical plants did not dispose of their chemicals properly and poisoned the water supply. Many were hospitalized, some had uncurable and unrecognizable diseases while many others died including small children from infants to teenagers. He was a despicable man.

It did not take me long to reach the court house but I was panting and grabbing onto anything I could to stand upright. After taking a few gasps I pulled myself together to get through security. I rushed through the hallways until I found the courtroom that was hearing the case. Evelyn was already arguing her defense to the judge about the junction.

 **"I am sorry my hands are tied"** The Judge told Evelyn.

 **"But your honor we have proof that Lex Corp is responsible for the radioactive waste that now contaminates the water of two borroughs and has lead to numerous hospitalizations and deaths"**

 **"Well then it seems you are well prepared for your case that will be held in two weeks time"** The judge said looking over his glasses.

 **"And how many must die before then?"** Evelyn questioned enraged.

 **"Careful counselor or I will find you in contempt of court"** The judge warned.

 **"Your honor you can't possibly..."**

 **"I can and I have. The hearing for Lex Corp will be held in two weeks time no sooner. Any evidence submitted to the court before that time will be unsubmissible during the trial. See the clerks for a court date and time. You are all dismissed"** He said banging his gavel.

Evelyn clenched her jaw and narrowed her eyes to Lex Luther and his group of attorneys. Lex gave a mocking smirk before standing and leaving the court room. I ignored the small group of people although Lex's attention was focused on me as I maeuvered closer to Evelyn.

 **"We need a solid case against Lex Corp. There's no room for error"** Evelyn said with steel determination. I nodded in agreement.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

The sun had long set on the city as I sat slumped over stacks of paper with dark rings under my eyes. I stretched my eyes trying to force them to stay open as I grabbed desperately at a paper cup taking a swig of my now cold coffee that was mixed with an energy drink. I closed my eyes and shook my head as I felt a boost of energy overtake me.

 **"There we go"** I muttered focusing on the papers once again when there was a knock on my office door.

I looked up to see Evelyn who looked just as exhausted.

 **"Let's call it a night"** Evelyn said with a tired sag of her shoulders. **"We aren't going to be any good to anyone if we're too tired to stand"** She said resting against my open door.

 **"Alright"** I said not having the strength to argue.

 **"Come on I'll take you home"** Evelyn smiled.

I gathered my papers and folders stuffing them in my bag as I stood to leave. Evelyn locked up before we walked to the back of the house and to her car. I hopped inside and nearly passed out from the welcoming arms of the soft leather seats. I looked at Evelyn who yawned widely.

 **"Are you sure you're ok to drive?"** I asked skeptically.

 **"I'm fine"** She looked behind her before pulling out of the back of the house and into the street.

I turned on the radio hoping to keep us both awake. I looked worriedly at Evelyn who seemed to be struggling to stay awake.

 **"You should crash at my house tonight"** I said a little loudly than I intended to.

I turned the radio down a little repeating myself.

 **"Thanks but I'm good. Really"** She smirked at me.

We were coming to a four way and Evelyn slid her foot to the brake but looked wide eyed when the car was not slowing down.

 **"Evelyn watch out!"** I called.

 **"It won't stop!"** She screamed.

Evelyn and I were screaming in fright as we rolled full speed towards the four way right into oncoming traffic. Evelyn laid down on her horn multiple times before resting her hand one it for one long drawn out blare. Many cars stopped or swerved out of the way and by some miracle we did not hit anyone.

 **"It's not going to stop. Brace yourself!"** She cried before turning the wheel in the direction of an old brick building. I grabbed her arm and shut my eyes as my heart felt like it was trying to leap out of my mouth. There was a loud sound of a crash. Glass sprayed everywhere and the horn of the car rung in the air. I opened my eyes thinking that it wasn't at all what I was expecting. Shouldn't I have been thrown forward. Maybe the adrenaline blocked the pain.

I looked up to see Evelyn and I encased in a golden like globe. She still had her eyes shut tight and I released her. The glow disappeared.

 **"Evelyn open your eyes we gotta get out of here"** I said struggling to pry the doors open.

The sound of sirens could be heard and I saw a fire truck coming towards us.

 **"What happened?"** Evelyn asked completely terrified and confused.

 **"We made it. Help is coming. Can you get out?"**

She grunted trying to get out.

 **"No use the door is jammed shut"** She sighed resting on the air bag.

The sound of shouting and voices could be heard over the ear piercing whine of the horn. I jumped as the sound of a loud machine clattered to life and the fire men began sawing through the car. I pushed myself back making sure I would not be cut along with the metal. Evelyn's back bumped up against mine as she sat in a similar position. I grabbed a hold of her hand trying to comfort her although I was on the verge of hyperventilating myself. After what felt like forever the firemen pulled us out of the wreckage. We hugged each other tightly as onlookers clapped and cheered at what appeared to be a happy ending. The EMTs wrapped us in blankets and lead us both to the back of the ambulance checking us over. Two cops came over to get our statements as Evelyn's car was towed away. The cops offered us a ride home and we were going to accept when Superman and Flash arrived at the scene.

 **"What happened here?"** Superman questioned.

 **"You're Superman"** Evelyn said slightly awestruck. I bit back a giggle before turning my attention to the two heroes.

 **"I think someone may have tried to kill us"** I answered seriously.

 **"Someone cut my brakes"** Evelyn added furious as the severity of the situation quickly sobered her up.

 **"What are you two doing here?"**

 **"Superman picked up the police scanner. We just wanted to see if there was anything we could do"** Flash said.

 **"Well thanks. If it's not too much trouble do you two mind taking us home?"** I asked.

 **"No problem"** Flash answered immediately with a wide grin.

I gave a weak smile. I opened my mouth but before I could make a sound I was speeding off in the arms of the Flash. In what only felt like a minute he came to a stop at my apartment.

 **"Why do all of you know where I live?"** I asked.

 **"Bats has trust issues"** Flash said nonchalantly.

 **"Well thanks Flash. It's been a long night I'm going to turn in"**

 **"You should be careful around Doctor Fate"** He stated completely out of the blew taking me by surprise for only a moment.

 **"Well if he was extremely dangerous he wouldn't be on the Justice League now would he?"** I said searching my bag for my keys wincing from scraping my finger on a piece of glass inside the bag.

I brought the scraped finger to my lips sucking the beads of blood that appeared and spit it out in case there was glass inside the wound.

 **"You can't trust him"** The Flash warned.

 **"Well thanks but I'll take my chances"** I said opening my door and closing it before Flash could say anything else.

I leaned back on the door fingering my pendant that was safely concealed under my shirt. I looked down at my cut finger to see beads of blood reappearing but that's not what shocked me. I focused on my hands that were shaking, but the shaking did not stop there, it vibrated through my arms and into my shoulders until my entire body was trembling. I sank to my knees and began crying unable to control myself. I covered my mouth with my uninjured hand trying to muffle the sobs. I glanced up to see my front door was locked. I left everything on the floor where it was and shed my clothing as I walked to my bathroom. I turned the water as hot as it could go and stepped in when the steam filled the entire bathroom. I inhaled deeply letting the steam and hot water soothe me. Quickly I washed and brushed my teeth getting ready for bed. After sliding on a pair of shorts, a tank, and a pair of fuzzy socks that always seem to comfort me I sat on top of my comforter staring up at the ceiling. I tossed and turned in both directions trying to close my eyes to sleep but this creepy feeling of someone standing in my room caused me to open my eyes and bolt out of bed. The cold feeling of the pendant was soothing and I grabbed the metal that was clearly visible in my scoop neck tank top. I pulled my thick and curly hair in a messy bun on top of my head before giving myself a once over. This was as good as it was going to get because I definitely wasn't going to be wearing makeup this time of night. I grabbed the pendant once again.

 **"Take me to Doctor Fate...please"** I asked the pendant nicely and released it as it began to warm underneath my fingers before glowing.

A large Ank symbol appeared where my bedroom door once stood. I rushed into the golden symbol without a second thought and ended up in Fate's castle. I screamed when I realized I was falling with my back about to hit where ever I landed. I fell into what could only be described as a cloud however it was a very spacious bed. The door burst open and Fate entered.

 **"Destiny?"** He called in concern.

My wild eyes focused on his form steadying my frantic heart beats.

 **"Fate"** I cried jumping out of bed throwing my arms around his neck.

 **"Has someone harmed you?"** He questioned harshly.

 **"They tried well not me my friend but I was in the car too"**

 **"Sit down"** Fate said carrying me over to the bed.

 **"Slow down"** He said as gently as his deep voice would allow.

 **"My friend was giving me a ride home from work. Someone cut her brakes. She couldn't stop the car. There was a crash but we were fine. There was a golden orb thing that surrounded us. Then I cut my finger and Flash and Superman came, wait no before the finger thing um yeah"** I rambled trying to draw enough breaths so I didn't pass out that's all I needed right now to look like a real damsel in distress.

 **"Do you know who would want to harm you?"**

I shook my head yes.

 **"We have a case...I can't talk about it but that seems the most logical reason"**

 **"Give me a name"** Fate said raising my chin so that I would be forced to look at him.

 **"I can't jeopardize the case"** I resisted.

His hardened gaze burned into me but I did not yield.

 **"Very well"** He said angrily.

 **"Don't be upset with me right now. I need you"** I said feeling fresh tears gathering in my eyes.

 **"You are safe here"** Fate said gently feeling guilty for being the one that caused her tears to fall.

 **"The golden bubble, was it because of the pendant?"** I asked.

 **"Yes. I placed protection spells upon it"** Fate said taking my injured hand in his own.

His hands began to glow as they covered my scraped finger. Instantly the scrapes disappeared and I was good as new.

 **"Thanks"** I smiled yet I kept my hand in his.

 **"Sleep. You will be safe here"**

 **"Will you stay with me?"** Squeezing his hand.

 **"Very well"** He said with a sigh giving in.

I got under the covers happily still keeping a tight grip on his hand.

 **"Will you tell me about Egypt?"** I yawned.

If she could see his lips she would see they were pulled into a gentle smile. He began a tale of one of his many adventures in Egypt and of the Pharaohs and Princesses he met. I smiled hanging onto every word until I could no longer keep my eyes open.

 _ **"She is going to be fine Nabu. She couldn't be safer than here"**_

 **"I will find who tried to kill her"** Fate growled watching her stir in her sleep.

 **"Fate"** She muttered softly moving closer to him.

He waited for her to fall deeper into sleep before brushing his gloved hands across her cheek. He continued to stare at the young woman and then down at his fingers. Removing one of the gloves Fate turned his eyes away. He wanted to feel her skin against his own. Although he and Zatara were linked he could not allow another man to touch her. Placing the glove back in place he disappeared out of the room so not to disturb Destiny.

He tried desperately to focus on his spells that always seemed to soothe him, the spells he had dedicated his lifetime to mastering and perfecting. He never allowed himself to become close to anyone in all of his centuries of existence. There had been many hosts that he managed to create a working relationship with but nothing more than that and even in those relationships there was always a sliver of hate towards him. He usually ignored it because they were simply minded humans they could not comprehend how much the World needed Doctor Fate, their sacrifice was needed. What good would love do them when the World was brought to an end? Besides it wasn't his fault the Lords of Order sealed him away in this God forsaken helmet. Sealing him alone with his thoughts for thousands of years before a host found him again. Even they could see that his power was needed even if they did not always agree with his methods. What had he done so wrong? It was their duty to protect the Universe from the Lords of Chaos no matter the cost or that is what they preached for Millenniums but in the last thousands of years that view seemed to conflict with a moral code they birthed.

 _ **"You need to tell her Nabu"**_

 **"Do not start Zatara"** Nabu warned.

 _ **"She is going to find out eventually. You may lose her if you tell her but if she finds out from someone else it is a certainty"**_ Zatara insisted trying to make Nabu see reason.

 **"Her knowing of our partnership is irrelevant"**

 _ **"It is far from irrelevant! It is because of your foolish pride that you were sealed away in this helmet, it is your pride that trapped humans within it convincing yourself that it was a sacrifice for a greater good"**_ Zatara shouted in frustration and rage.

 **"You dare speak to me that way"**

 _ **"I most certainly do. You trapped me in here sealing me forever from my wife and daughter, the people that mean to me what that young woman means to you even if you can not see it completely. I love them. You have always seen love as a weakness and that is why you have felt an emptiness that magic could never fill no matter how much you dedicate to it"**_ Zatara argued.

 **"Silence!"**

 _ **"I will not! How many more mistakes do you need to make before you get it? Your pride has brought you nothing but pain and if you continue to cling to it you will lose the only woman you have ever loved"**_ Zatara roared.

Nabu's anger instantly diminished at Zatara's words. Could it be he was in love with Destiny? He had never been in love to answer that question. He was never enticed by other women's beauty although he was not blind either. He never allowed himself to become close to anyone in any form. He had no family. He had no friends. Yet he did have a beautiful woman who was sleeping safely in his bed. He persistent and kind nature cracked the impenetrable fortress around his heart. A heart the Lords of Order believed to be long lost. Nabu growled in rage as emotions so foreign to him clawed relentlessly almost making him lose his footing. He placed his palms down on a nearby table allowing his weight to bare down on the sturdy material.

 **"This feeling it is...overbearing"** Nabu nearly gasped.

 _ **"It can be, especially when you realize it for the first time"**_ Zatara smiled.

 **"How can I be certain this is this love you speak of?"** Nabu asked uncertain.

 _ **"What do you feel for her?"**_

 **"I do not understand?"**

 _ **"When you found out someone tried to harm her what was the first thing you felt?"**_

 **"Rage. How dare anyone harm her"** Nabu growled feeling the rage resurface.

 _ **"Why would you care what happened to her? She is only a distraction"**_ Zatara accused.

 **"That is not true!"** Nabu yelled.

 **"Do not ever speak of her that way"** Nabu growled.

 _ **"Well it is a start"**_ Zatara smirked.

 **"Fate? Is everything alright?"** A gentle and sleep ridden voice questioned.

Doctor Fate spun around taken off guard by the woman standing in his study.

 **"Yes. Everything is fine"**

 **"Who were you yelling at?"** Destiny asked confused as she looked around the room.

 **"Forgive me. I did not mean to wake you"** He said sincerely.

 **"I needed to get up anyway I'm guessing it's morning. Are you sure you're alright?"**

 **"Yes"** He assured her gently.

A loud growl could be heard and Fate's eyes narrowed curiously to the young woman who was holding her stomach and blushing.

 _ **"She is hungry"**_ Zatara told Fate.

Fate would not allow her to be hungry while in his presence.

 **"You should get dressed. I can not allow you to be hungry"** He told the young woman less than a foot in front of him.

 **"Alright"** She said turning to walk back the way she came.

 **"Destiny"** Fate said gently taking her hand in his own.

Destiny turned around facing Doctor Fate expectantly. She could see guilt and sorrow in his eyes. This concerned her.

 **"Fate what's wrong?"**

He gently brushed his gloved fingers against her cheek like he had done several times in her sleep. He watched her eyes widen from the touch as a soft smile played on her lips. He needed to tell her, but how, she would think him a monster and she would be justified in those feelings although those were never his intentions it did not excuse him. He had just found her he couldn't lose her not now not ever.

 **"I am sorry for waking you"** He sighed.

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously but placed her hands on either side of his helmet causing Fate's eyes to widen. She smiled raising on her toes and pecked her lips over where she assumed his would be behind his helmet. Gently she placed her forehead against his helmet.

 **"It's ok"** She said cryptically.

They held each other for a few more seconds before Fate finally forced himself to release the woman against him. There had been very few things Nabu could say with certainty that frightened him and none of them compared to the thought of losing Destiny, his Destiny. Now was not the time. He would tell her but after he was certain of her feelings for him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

I sat on my bed wrapped in my favorite fleece blanket with blue and green smiley faces on it. I tapped away on my laptop as the rain beat against my window in a similar rhythm. My headphones were securely on my ears as I concentrated on typing up the document glancing between my computer screen and sheets of paper scattered around me making sure I got everything correct. I tucked my legs underneath myself as I scooped up a few papers eyeing them in confusion. I grabbed my cellphone texting Evelyn about the discrepancy between the two documents when I felt the pendant warm against my skin. I looked down to see the symbol glowing but I ignored it and focused on typing. Eventually the symbol returned to it's cold non glowing appearance. My head turned to hear my phone buzzing. I scooped up the phone and read through the message before tossing it back on my bed and correcting the error when the symbol began glowing again and I huffed in irritation tucking the necklace underneath my shirt. I rubbed my eyes and sighed deeply forcing myself to focus. I was close to being finished and I refused to give up. I bounced and mouthed the words to the song that played through the headphones.

 **"Are you well?"** A voice questioned jolting me out of my train of thoughts.

 **"What the...Fate?! You nearly gave me a heart attack"** I sighed before my brows creased in anger.

 **"Forgive me"** He said elegantly as he looked me over.

 **"What are you doing here?"**

 **"Am I not allowed in your home?"**

 **"Of course you are but I just wasn't expecting you"** I smiled as my anger softened to excitement since the man I had feelings for was standing before me.

I removed my headphones and placed them beside me as I hopped out of bed and walked over to my gold helmet knight. I wrapped my arms around his neck bringing him into a tight hug. I kissed his covered cheek. I know it was weird to kiss a helmet but seeing that everything but his eyes were covered behind that blasted thing there was no way to show him any type of affection. He did not seem to mind though.

I walked back over to my bed and scooped up the papers and stacked them before stuffing them into a drawer with a lock. I saw Fate glancing at my screen but I quickly closed it before he could read too much. Giving him a look showing him I knew what he was trying to do. Ever since the whole situation with Evelyn and her car Fate had been casually throwing questions into our conversations in hopes of learning more about who was behind our attempted murder. I could see his growing frustration knowing he could not trick me into telling him so he stopped using that method but that doesn't mean he stopped trying.

 **"The necklace was glowing earlier. Do you know what that means?"**

 **"That was my doing. I forgot you do not possess magical abilities"**

 **"What was it suppose to do?"** I asked.

 **"It would allow me to communicate with you"**

 **"Oh. Well I'd rather have you here in person anyway"** I smiled walking back over to him wrapping my arms around his neck resting my head on his chest.

 **"Is everything alright?"** I asked in concern.

 **"Yes. I came to ensure your safety"**

 **"I'm fine Fate"** I chuckled although I stared at him seriously.

 **"Is there another reason why you're here?"** I asked getting the feeling that there was more to this visit than making sure I was safe.

 **"There is a dinner party hosted by Bruce Wayne. Members of the Justice League have been invited. Would you care to attend?"**

 **"Are you asking me on a date?"** I smirked teasing him.

He seemed to think about my question before answering.

 **"Yes"**

I beamed as I wrapped my arms around him.

 **"I would love to"** I smiled raising on tiptoes to rest my forehead against his cold metal one. **"I just have to find something to wear"** I said sending myself into a slight panic.

A dinner party at Wayne manner that was not something that happened everyday. No doubt the who's who of New York and Gotham would be in attendance. At that moment my phone began ringing. I rolled my eyes at the interruption. Fate released me enough to grab my phone but kept his hands firmly on my hips. I rested my back against his chest as I answered the phone.

 **"Hello?"**

 **"Destiny, doll, how are you?"**

 **"I'm fine Mitch"**

 **"Great. Great. Listen there's a party going on in Gotham sure to be the party of the year. It's at Wayne manner and it is rumored the Justice League will be there plus guess who specifically requested you to sing"**

 **"Who, Bruce Wayne?"** I said sarcastically.

 **"Actually yes. He said he saw you in the club a few nights ago and was completely taken with you"**

I felt Fate's hands grip me harder.

 **"Is that what he actually said Mitch or are you paraphrasing again?"** I said placing a hand on Fate's chest attempting to calm him.

 **"Ok maybe not those exact words"**

Sometimes I think Mitch honestly believed he was my manager instead of just my boss for some Lounge I sang at during the night.

 **"Well that's great Mitch but I've been invited to the party"**

 **"Really? By who?"** He asked in shock.

 **"I'll do a few songs but that's it since Bruce requested so nicely"**

 **"Great doll I'll let him know. See you then"** Mitch rushed before hanging up.

 **"Who is this Mitch?"** Fate asked slightly harsher than necessary.

 **"Why Doctor Fate if I didn't know any better I would think you were jealous"** I teased but he did not appear amused.

 **"He's my boss"** I said locking away my laptop.

 **"I thought you worked for the court?"**

 **"I do technically but I have a second job. I sing at this lounge called Rubio"**

 **"Why? It is clear that you do not like this Mitch fellow"**

 **"No I don't but it pays the bills so I don't complain"** I shrugged.

 **"Are you in need of money?"** Fate asked looking concerned.

 **"Of course I am that's what pays the bills"** I laughed not catching his concerned look.

 **"Besides it's not all bad. I really love singing plus the girls and the band are really nice and I get free drinks although I don't drink alcohol while I'm working"**

 **"Let's get something to eat I'm starving. Give me like ten minutes"** I added pushing him out of my bedroom and closing the door to change.

I changed into a simple black maxi dress that I dressed up with a pair of chandelier earrings, my necklace from Fate and a sheer piece of material I tied intricately around my waist. I slid my feet into a pair of ankle boots and grabbed a sweater.

 **"I'm ready"** I said before rushing into the living room and grabbing my purse off of the couch.

 **"Take my hand"** Fate instructed.

I did as I was told before we were engulfed in a golden light. When I opened my eyes we were standing on what looked to be a beach but it was like nothing I witnessed before. The water appeared shallow seeing that you could view the ocean floor but apparently it was quite deep as Fate warned me it would be.

 **"Where are we?"** I turned looking at him.

 **"I made a promise to you. Do you remember?"**

I narrowed my eyes in thought but came up with nothing.

 **"I promised to take you to Egypt"**

 **"Get out! Are we in Egypt?"**

 **"Cairo to be exact"**

 **"You never cease to amaze me"** I said giving him a kiss on the cheek once again wishing I could kiss him for real.

 **"Where should we start first? I definitely have to see the pyramids"** I said anxiously.

 **"We will visit the pyramids after you have eaten"** He said firmly.

 **"Ok"** I said with a smile.

I half expected the people to stare at Fate and although some did most did not seem bothered by his appearance. I did not think much of it maybe he had saved the city a few times. We walked down the streets of Cairo. Obviously we were in a wealthy part of town and I smiled as I watched a limousine made out of solid gold cruise down the street. There were not many street vendors which saddened me. Cairo was simply breath taking but I had hoped for some authentic Egyptian jewelry and clothing. Many of the shops were the same as some of the high class designers you could find in the states. Fate guided us to a nearby restaurant. The Maitre de bowed respectfully at Fate before his eyes focused on me.

 **"Your companion is most beautiful Doctor Fate"** A tall slim built man with a dark goatee and groomed yet bushy dark brows said with a smile.

I blushed and turned a bashful gaze to Fate. He nodded to the man as he wrapped his arms possessively around my waist making me chuckle.

 **"Thank you"** I said to the man who smiled and showed us to our table.

 **"This is a really nice table"** I said as Fate pulled out my chair for me

The rush of water from a small waterfall in the center of the restaurant drew my attention. The water seemed to miraculously pour from thin air.

 **"This place is amazing"**

 **"I am glad you approve"** Fate said.

 **"So what's good here?"** I questioned before looking up at him. **"Can I ask you something? Do you even eat?"**

 **"No"** He answered simply.

 **"Well that sucks especially since everything sounds so good"**

After ordering a few plates of food, by Fate's insistence seeing that I couldn't make up my mind, the head Chef made an appearance from the kitchen and cheered happily that I had such a hearty appetite. Fate did not seem concerned about the cost and ordered the Chef to make something special for me for dessert.

 **"You don't have to do all of this"** I smiled as I scooped a spoonful of brownie and ice cream.

 **"You do not like it?"**

 **"I love it but it must be pretty expensive"**

 **"That is of no concern"** Fate assured.

I continued eating my desserts chatting with Fate answering every now and again. The waiter refilled my glass.

 **"So is this what you are doing when you're not saving the world?"**

He looked some what confused on my meaning.

 **"You're enjoying the good life in Egypt"** I chuckled biting into a sweet strawberry.

 **"Egypt has long been my home"**

 **"Well it's good you have somewhere you can be yourself"** I sighed pushing the plate away from me.

 **"I can't eat another bite"** I laughed.

Fate stood up and offered his hand. I took it happily feeling him pull me against him. There was a flash and we were floating above the pyramids of Giza. I cried out and latched myself onto the man holding me above ground. Slowly we began to one side of the pyramid. Fate began muttering when part of the pyramid in the shape of a door rolled away revealing nothing but darkness. I continued to grip onto Fate who chuckled deeply. He illuminated the tunnel as we continued on. Immediately I recognized where we were.

 **"Are you kidding me? Your home has been in the Pyramid of Giza all along"** I laughed gently hitting him on the chest.

 **"I did not want to spoil the surprise"** He said and although I could not see his mouth I had the feeling he was smiling wide.

 **"Well it is a great surprise, thank you"** I smiled.

 **"You are welcome"** Fate said brushing his fingers against my cheek. I reveled in the moment as my eyes locked with his before my face fell in disappointment.

 **"Is something wrong?"** He asked.

 **"I'm never going to see your face am I?"** I sighed sadly.

He did not say anything but I could see he was deep in thought.

 **"Perhaps"** He finally answered though he sounded uncertain.

I gave a weak smile and tried to let go of the subject but I knew that would be impossible. I mean I could live with it if I had to but not being able to kiss the man I love or feel his lips on my body when, or if we ever made love. I never realized how important something so simple as lips could be until I did not have the luxury of access to them whenever I wished.

 **"I did not mean to upset you"** He said raising my chin so that our eyes locked.

 **"I'm ok"** I said giving another weak smile. Fate studied me but it was not hard to see that I was lying.

 **"Come on you're not finished being my tour guide"** I smiled threading my fingers with his gloved ones.

 **"Destiny"** Fate said sadly.

 **"Not now ok. Let's just enjoy today. Together"**

Egypt was drenched in moonlight before Fate returned back to his home carrying a sleeping Destiny in his arms. All of the items Destiny picked out were sitting neatly in his bedroom. He laid her gently on the comforter only to have her stir awake.

 **"Fate?"** She questioned not bothering to open her eyes as her mouth stretched in a yawn.

 **"You are safe here"** He said gently watching her lay peacefully.

 **"I know. Goodnight"** She said looking up at him with a tender gaze.

After Fate left the room Destiny sat up on the bed and ruffled her fingers through her hair as she looked at all the bags in the room.

 **"Wow! Did I really get all of this?"** I questioned feeling bad like I took advantage of Fate's generosity.

I searched through the bags and came across a cute pair of pajamas. The bottoms were black boy shorts with white polka dots and trimmed in pink lace. The matching baby doll teddy was mostly black with a black and white polka dot bra with pink straps and a sheer black material covering my stomach. I showered and sprayed some leave in conditioner before fluffing my hair. I put on the night garments watching the necklace rest between my breasts. I applied a light amount of makeup and gloss to my lips. I hummed softly as I coated myself in the sweet smelling lotion and spraying perfume. If this didn't make him take off that damn helmet I didn't know what would.

Quietly I walked out of the bedroom in search of Fate. I walked through what felt like endless hallways until I thought I heard voices. I could easily tell there was more than one voice. My ears peeked in curiosity when I thought I heard a female voice. I placed my ear to the door trying to be as silent as I possibly could be. I listened but I could not make out what the voices were saying then there was silence. I lifted my ear from the door only to have it snatched away from me. I jumped in surprise to see Batman staring down at me menacingly before averting his gaze. There was a whistle from someone in the room.

 **"Woah hey there gorgeous"** Flash smiled widely.

I looked down at my clothing and immediately tried to cover myself up. Fate's cape flew from around his shoulders and wrapped around me shielding my exposed body.

 **"Men! You can parade around as you wish but shame a woman for doing the same. Our bodies are a symbol of our power"** Wonder Woman preached.

 **"Um thanks Wonder Woman"** I said awkwardly.

 **"Fate. We will meet you in the jet"** Batman stated simply. Wonder Woman followed behind him but Flash stood where he was continuing to stare at my covered body.

 **"Stop it"** I nearly shouted to him although I was unable to meet his eyes.

I saw the rage in Fate's eyes as he watched the speedster.

 **"Flash"** Batman warned.

 **"Oh come on you can't blame a guy"** He chuckled.

Instantly Fate's eyes turned white and his hands began to spark with golden lightening. Flash did not need another warning as he blurred out of the room and down the hallway with the other two heroes.

 **"Hey it's ok"**

 **"It is not ok"** Fate growled.

 **"Why? You don't like my outfit? Like Wonder Woman said my body is a symbol of my power"**

 **"A power that is for me alone!"** Fate roared

My mouth dropped open in complete shock. I was so taken aback that I did not even notice he had yelled at me. No, it was his words and what they meant that made my breathing labored.

 **"Do you mean it?"** I asked after I finally found my voice.

 **"Yes"** He said after finally calming down.

I let his cloak slowly fall from my shoulders as I searched his eyes for any deceit. I bit my lip when I could not find any. I took his gloved hands and placed them on my stomach traveling up to my breasts but he pulled away before they could reach their destination.

 **"Fate please. Touch me"** I begged softly for his ears alone.

 **"You do not know how much I wish to do just that and more...I can not Destiny"**

 **"Why?"** I cried out in frustration.

 **"Destiny now is not..."**

 **"Now is never the time well I'm making it the time. Why can't you just let yourself be happy? Why won't you touch me or kiss me?!"** I yelled. Batman and the others could probably hear me but I didn't care.

 **"What is so wrong with me?"** I cried wiping tears away from my eyes.

 **"It is not that my love. There is nothing wrong with you"** Fate urged pulling me into his chest.

 **"Do not think such things"** He said wiping a tear with his thumb.

 **"Tell me"**

 **"I will my love. I give you my word"**

 **"You have not broken your word to me yet"** I said with my breath hitching between words as I wiped my eyes dry.

 **"No I have not"** He assured. **"I'm afraid I must leave but I will return soon"**

 **"Promise?"**

 **"I promise"** He said.

 **"Be careful"**

 **"Stay inside until I return"** He said leaving no room for debate.

 **"Ok"**

He released me and headed towards to door to meet his friends when I grabbed his hand.

 **"Wait!"**

He stopped and turned around to look at me.

 **"I love you"** I whispered taking his helmet in my hands brushing my lips against the cold surface.

He held me firmly in his arms as he looked at me in wonder.

 **"Fate we must hurry"** Wonder Woman said making me glance towards the door.

Fate did not seem to have heard her as he continued to look down on me in confusion and wonder.

 **"Fate!"** Wonder Woman called loudly.

 **"Yes. I heard you"** He responded.

 **"I will return my love"** Fate said cradling my head in his gentle grasp. I pressed my forehead to his before we finally released each other.

I could not help this empty feeling that came over me as I watched him walk away. I sighed and curled up in a chair waiting for him to return. Pathetic I know but I'm in love give me a break.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

I clutched a shopping bag closer to my side as I maneuvered through the overpopulated streets of New York. I laughed at Maria as she told me her latest blind date story. I glanced at store windows as we strolled stopping every now and then purchasing items I had no plan on buying. Maria and I went out for lunch today before we went in search of the perfect gown for the Wayne party. So far I wasn't having much luck but giving up wasn't an option especially seeing it was this weekend and today would be the only day I had to find it.

 **"Let's check in here"** Maria said eyeing the clothing in the window with interest.

I rolled my eyes and chuckled before pulling the glass door open. I flipped through some of the racks until I came across something that grabbed my attention. I threw the dress over my shoulder and asked Maria to hold my bags while I went to try it on. After undressing I slipped into the dress and zipped it to the best of my ability although I couldn't zip it all the way up. I turned around in the mirror and my jaw dropped a little. The dress was designed to accentuate my curves. It is a dark blue color reminding me of Fate's outfit. The dress reached just past my knees and bubbled out draping over in layers. The bottom reminded me a lot of Belle's dress from Beauty and the Beast. The top was sleeveless and came pretty high up on my neck. Around the waist a large golden bow was tied in a glittered material. I cheered silently knowing I found the perfect dress. I quickly got dressed and rushed out to find Maria. She fell in love with the dress as well.

 **"Yeah I was actually going for something long but I love it"** I smiled.

 **"Ok time for accessories and shoes"** Maria cheered.

After finally coming to an agreement on what was left for the outfit we decided to grab dinner before going our separate ways home. I held the dress up to me as I stared in the full length mirror at my reflection. I turned my mouth up wondering if I should have chosen something better. I pulled down the black dress bag with the logo of the store across the middle and placed the dress in my closet along with the box of new shoes and tossed the accessories on my dresser. It was getting late but I needed to wash my hair. I groaned as I mentally prepared myself for the tedious task.

The next morning I was sitting in the court room with Evelyn going over a few things with our client when Lex Luther and his posse of lawyers entered the court room. Immediately everything went quiet and I ground my teeth in aggravation. It was horrible how one man could frighten an entire city and to make things worse he wasn't even from here. I had the nagging feeling someone was staring at me and I glanced over to see Lex Luther's eyes leering over me. Gross. I struggled to keep my expression neutral and focus on the case. Eventually it was time for Lex's Lawyers to cross examine our witness and that is where things took a turn for the worse. The lawyer twisted her confession to try and make her second guess herself and in the beginning she was strong and got through it but then the lawyer began bringing up skeletons from her closet. Evelyn objected that he was badgering the witness and his crusade had no bearing on the case. After that she lost it and shouted at the lawyer saying she was a good mother and doing the best she could especially since she couldn't afford medical care to her son that became ill from Lex Corp cutting corners on disposing their chemicals.

 **"So is that why you have brought my client here? For his money?"**

 **"NO! I came for justice for my son and all the other sons out there"** She screamed before breaking down.

 **"Counselor control your client"** The judge yelled at Evelyn.

 **"My client is clearly distraught perhaps we could continue on a later date"** Evelyn pleaded with the judge.

 **"Your honor this is simply a ploy..."** The lawyer began but the judge stopped him.

 **"It has been a long day. This hearing will continue Tuesday at 8AM. You are all dismissed"** The judge stated before banging his gavel.

I released a breath I did not realize I was holding as I gathered all of our paperwork. Evelyn tried to calm our client that was beginning to lose her nerve about coming forward. Technically it was not only her case. Many families had come forward and we were defending all of them. There was strength in numbers and Evelyn was trying to convince her to hold onto that. After the attempted murder of Evelyn and I my fear for the man we were going up against tripled but that was not going to keep from sitting in that courtroom and doing everything I could to take that mother fucker down. I sighed fingering my necklace that lay concealed beneath my blouse. Whenever I felt myself growing anxious I would stroke the pendant and immediately feel calmer. It was as if Fate was here by my side. Evelyn would accompany our witness home along with her assigned protection from the local NYPD.

I covered my growling stomach on the subway when I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up as if I was being watched. Casually I scanned the faces on the subway and even though there was a man wearing a bathrobe and shower cap along with some cat lady looking woman sadly I had to say nothing looked out of the ordinary. At least that was what I thought until I saw two buff looking guys in black trench coats towards the back of the subway. They pretended they weren't paying me attention but their eyes kept coming back to me occasionally. I turned around telling myself I was reading too much into it. The automatic subway system announced the name of the next stop and I decided to get off. If I was right about these goons I didn't want them knowing where I lived if they didn't know already. I looked at a map on the subway wall and saw the two goons chilling against a pillar a few yards away but in my line of sight. I rushed up the stairs leading above ground but not fast enough to bring attention to myself. The goons were keeping their distance so I got above ground first quickly I turned down the street and when I was out of the sight of the stairway I bolted. I wasn't too far from where I lived so I was familiar with this part of town. I took a short cut down a short alleyway losing the goons quickly. I ran back to the subway station looking around to make sure I wasn't followed and ran to the next open subway car. The doors closed and I was off. I fell into one of the seats and sighed deeply. Although the case seemed to be slipping from us in those last minutes today we must be good enough to make Lex Luther nervous so that made me smile.

I safely made it back to my apartment and leaned against my front door thankfully. Quickly I searched through my bag and called Evelyn. She answered the phone in a tired voice but I did not have time for small talk. I told her exactly what happened. I told her I would sketch their faces and send it to her. I warned her to be careful as well. She assured me she would before hanging up. I carried my bag into my room and locked it in my drawer before grabbing a piece of printer paper and some colored pencils. I sat cross legged on my bed and began sketching the goons faces from memory. Luckily for me I never forget a face. Soon I had both men sketched out down to the clothes they were wearing. I did another sketch of just their faces. I looked over the images and brushed my fingertips along my pendant longing for Fate. The pendant began to feel warm under my fingers. I placed a gentle kiss to the golden pendant and it sprang to life glowing brighter. I cupped the pendant in my hands shielding some of the light although it was still so bright I had to cover my eyes.

 **"Destiny?"** A voice I recognized all too well.

I opened my eyes leaping off of the bed into Fate's arms. He caught me effortlessly with a small chuckle.

 **"I was just thinking about you"** I said drawing back ever so slightly.

 **"Yes I see"**

 **"What do you mean?"**

 **"You brought me here my love"** Fate said in surprise.

 **"Really I did? Maybe I can wield magic"** I smiled.

Fate gave a weird look towards my pendant. I fidgeted with the necklace afraid he would want it back.

 **"What is it?"**

 **"I think you have bonded with it. Your body is absorbing the magical energy"** Fate explained.

 **"And this is bad?"**

 **"Magic is neither bad or good it all depends on what you use it for"** Fate said.

 **"Good to know. Look do you mind staying the night at my place?"**

 **"Is something wrong?"** He questioned.

 **"Two guys were following me today. Ever since this Lex Corp case things have been well...crazy. I would just feel better if you stayed"**

 **"Of course my love"** He said taking in the photos that were on her bed.

 **"Oh I almost forgot"** I said snapping a photo and sending them to Evelyn.

 **"Are these the men?"** Fate questioned sternly.

The sheets of paper floated around above my head out of reach. I could tell Fate was enjoying watching me hopelessly reach for them when a thought came to me. I turned a seductive gaze towards Fate and casually walked up to him.

 **"You know that is not very nice my love"** I whispered slowly sliding my hands up his chest.

 **"You've teased me now it's my turn"** I moaned placing a kiss over his heart.

Fate moaned in return restraining my hands over my head as he pushed me up against the wall.

 **"Why Doctor what** _ **are**_ **you doing?"**

 **"Do not tease me my love"**

 **"And if I chose not to listen"** I smirked.

 **"I may ravage you"** He groaned centimeters from my face as his eyes began to glow.

 **"Now why would I want to stop that?"**

 **"Behave my love"** Fate groaned trying to put distance in between us.

 **"Alright"** I grumbled untangling myself from him.

 **"I'm gonna put on some popcorn and a movie"** I said excitedly.

Fate was already sitting on the couch by the time I was walking over with a large bowl full of popcorn and a glass of tea. I rested against him as he wrapped a protective arm around me almost instinctively. I grabbed the remote off the cushion beside me flipping to my favorite movie channel. I nearly flipped the bowl over on Fate's lap when I realized that Phantom of the Opera was being shown live from Broadway. Obviously he wanted to see what my fascination was with this Opera and I doubt he would understand but he watched none the less.

I could not stop myself from singing along to the songs and mouthing some of the lines. I would glance ever so often to gage Fate's reaction and he seemed captivated by the Opera as well and a dark look crossed his eyes once the Phantom released the woman he loved knowing he destroyed any chance of her loving him and not wanting to ruin the light that he cherished so fiercely within her. In my opinion they were doomed from the start Christine was not mature enough to handle a love that he wanted. She was looking for some white knight and a life of luxury and free of cares. That's not to say she was a bad person she just did not have the depth to understand and love a man like Erick that was so damaged.

 **"So how did you like it?"** I questioned in anticipation.

 **"It was interesting. Far better than some recent cinema"** He said emotionless.

 **"I knew you'd like it"** I smiled grabbing the empty bowl on the coffee table and downing the rest of the tea.

 **"You know I'm really excited about this dinner party. I've never been to a fancy party especially at the Wayne Manor"** I said over my shoulder washing out the greasy bowl.

 **"I am happy you are excited my love"** He said watching me.

 **"I don't know if I will even be able to sleep"** I laughed placing the clean bowl back in the cabinet.

Fate chuckled as I felt his presence drawing closer. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

 **"Thanks for staying by the way"**

 **"You believe I would allow harm to come to you?"** He questioned offended.

 **"Oh Perish the thought"** I smirked.

We stayed in each other's embrace enjoying the silence before I covered my mouth as a yawn slipped.

 **"Rest my love you are safe"** Fate assured me.

I nodded and released him as I strolled to my room not bothering to close my door as I got ready for bed.

 _ **"What worries you?"**_ Zatara asked.

 _ **"The pendant should not have bonded to her. I have not sensed any magical abilities within her. If she is unfamiliar with magic the power from the pendant could harm her"**_ Fate answered telepathically.

 _ **"Maybe you were wrong"**_

 _ **"Not likely"**_ Fate said confidently.

 _ **"Of course not"**_ Zatara taunted in frustration.

 _ **"How long do you plan to lie to Destiny?"**_ Zatara asked harshly.

 _ **"It is no concern of yours. This is between her and I"**_ Fate responded.

 _ **"You will never learn"**_ Zatara sighed.

 _ **"I do not need your pity"**_ Fate stated.

 _ **"Despite what you have done I have done nothing but try to help you. I am done. There is only one way you will truly learn"**_ Zatara sighed sadly.

 _ **"Does that mean you will finally be silent?"**_

 _ **"Yes"**_ Zatara said done with the situation.

 _ **"Finally"**_ Fate said happily.

Fate gazed on the sleeping form of the woman he loved. With a wave of his hands a few of his books from his home appeared and he threw himself into his work.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

I half expected us to zap to the dinner party but Fate had other plans. I cleaned up from my late lunch while Fate flipped through his books. I turned on some music as I ran a nice steamy shower. I continued to hum along to the music two hours later when I was checking myself over in my full length mirror. I felt my stomach turning flips as I wondered what Fate would think of my outfit. Maybe I did too much? Oh well I couldn't change it now. Turning away from the mirror while I still had the nerve I left my room. Fate did not notice me at first and I felt my cheeks warm as I tried to clear my throat. This seemed to grab his attention.

 **"What do you think?"** I asked.

Fate did not respond at first as he stared at me.

 **"You're staring. I'm guessing that's a good thing"** I chuckled nervously.

 **"Yes"** He said being dragged out of his own private thoughts that caused even Zatara to blush.

 **"You look beautiful"** He said after gathering control of his thoughts.

 **"Thank you and you are dashing as always"** I smiled walking to his side.

 **"Shall we?"** Fate's deep voice questioned offering his arm to the beautiful woman at his side.

 **"What? No magical appearance?"** I teased.

 **"Not tonight my love"** He said gently as we left my apartment.

Downstairs was a navy colored limousine. It was so dark it almost appeared black but under the shine of the street lights you could see the slight distinction. I looked up at Fate with a smile. With a wave of his hand the door opened. I giggled lowly. I was such a sucker for magic. I slid inside of the limo and could not help but bounce with excitement. I could not keep from talking the entire time and although I could see that Fate was sometimes confused as I jumped from one topic to something completely different he still listened as his arm held securely to my waist. I sat against him and laid my head on his shoulder enjoying the short remainder of the ride.

Soon the limo pulled up to the Wayne Manor. My eyes sparkled taking in the grandeur of it all. The hired valet opened our door and Fate exited before me however he turned around and gently took my hand to escort me out of the limo.

 **"Thank you"** I said to Fate before smiling in thanks at the Valet.

We followed behind other couples into the Wayne Manor. We were lead up a curved staircase to the second level of the house which was buzzing with laughter and conversation. The theme of the party seemed to be white and gold judging from the table clothes and clothing of the servers. There were golden balloons suspended in mid air and I became curious how they pulled that off. Maybe Bruce Wayne knew magic too. I smirked at this thought and saw Fate silently question what I was thinking. I shook my head showing him it wasn't important. We continued on before we were surrounded by a few of Gotham's wealthy socialites. I gripped Fate's arm a little tighter making him glance down on me.

 **"Doctor Fate. It is a pleasure to meet you"** A handsome man a few years older than myself greeted with a beautiful young woman on his arm.

 **"Yes"** Fate answered simply.

 **"Ethan. Ethan Towers"** The guy shot with excitement before rambling off his resume pretty much. He was loaded and was looking to work with Fate on some kind of space travel thing. Honestly I tuned the guy out behind my interested smile. He seemed sweet but I did not understand a word of what he was talking about.

His date seemed to be doing the same thing although she was not as skilled at her pretend interested smile. I gave her a sympathetic smile before we began our own conversation.

 **"Excuse us"** Fate said after some time passed.

 **"Sweet couple"** I said and Fate simply nodded but I don't know if it was in agreement or just to show he heard me.

 **"Doctor Fate I am glad you could make it"** A jovial voice cried.

I watched as Bruce Wayne stumbled over to us with a woman hanging onto each arm. I fought the urge to roll my eyes. I saw a woman who looked oddly familiar glaring daggers at the playboy billionaire while a guy with sandy brown hair and youthful features smiled at me from a bar. I turned my attention back to Bruce Wayne.

 **"Mr. Wayne"** Fate greeted.

Bruce Wayne gave a dizzied smirk before greeting him back.

 **"And Ms. Summers always an honor to bask in your beauty"** He said reaching for my hand but I placed it on Fate's arm near my other hand.

 **"Thank you Mr. Wayne"** I said with a curt nod.

Fate glared down on Bruce Wayne but he did not seem as protective. That was strange.

 **"I trust you will be singing for us tonight"**

 **"I have agreed to do a song or two. It was very nice of you to consider me for the entertainment"**

I watched Mr. Wayne sway a little as the woman at his sides chuckled looking a little buzzed themselves. You could smell them coming about a yard away but when Bruce Wayne leaned closer to speak to me I could barely smell the scotch on his breath. He was faking it, but why? I narrowed my eyes in confusion trying to figure out why he would deliberately sabotage his image. His eyes met mine but something flickered across them making him leave us pretty quickly.

 **"He was faking it you know?"** I whispered to Fate.

 **"Indeed"**

 **"You knew? Why would he do that?"**

 **"The mind is a puzzle without a solution"** Fate answered.

 **"Maybe. It's just weird"** I said eyeing him. " **What exactly is he hiding?"**

 **"So inquisitive my love"** Fate chuckled brushing a hand across my cheek drawing my attention back to him.

 **"Dance with me"** I smiled pulling Fate towards the open dance floor.

Fate's arms wrapped around me naturally as we danced and for a few moments we were the only ones in the room. I felt myself begin to pant as Fate walked me over to a table and magically a drink appeared in his hand. I sipped the champagne slowly as the heat began to dull from my cheeks. Fate stood close to me protectively. I chuckled as I sipped from the glass. Placing the glass on the table before standing.

 **"I'll be back"** I smiled heading off in search of a bathroom.

I followed another woman down a quiet hallway but before I could reach my destination I was blocked by a woman similar in age to myself. She had raven colored hair that reached down her back and a beautiful dress that reached a few centimeters above her toes. The dress matched her hair nearly perfectly with slits reaching to her thigh on both sides. Her cold expression took me by surprise especially since I did not know her.

 **"Um Hello. Great party isn't it?"** I said trying to make conversation but she continued staring at me.

 **"What is wrong with you?"** She questioned harshly

 **"I'm sorry?"**

 **"Don't play dumb"**

 **"Look I don't know who you are or what you want but obviously you have the wrong person"** I sighed trying to walk past her but she blocked me.

 **"He has a family you know?"**

I felt my mouth go dry as I looked up at her. I felt as if ice water raced through my veins. Was she talking about Fate?

 **"What? What are you talking about?"** I said with fear in my eyes not really wanting to hear the answer.

 **"Oh my God. You don't know do you?"**

 **"Are you related to Fate?"** I asked feeling my hands begin to shake. **"Is he married or something?"** I asked feeling tears gathering in my eyes.

 **"Come with me"** She said eyeing something behind me but I did not bother turning around.

I followed her into one of the restrooms and she closed the door behind us.

 **"Just tell me please"** I said preparing myself for the worse.

 **"Yes I am Zatara's daughter, Zatanna"** She said sadly.

 **"Who's Zatara?"** I questioned in confusion.

 **"Zatara is the man wearing the helmet of Fate"**

 **"I don't understand"** I said in confusion.

 **"Fate was a God or something like forever ago. He was part of a group known as The Lords of Order. They kept balance in the Galaxy against The Lords of Chaos. Fate, known as Nabu then, thought he was the best at restoring order because he was void of weaknesses like morals. The punishment was the same for anyone inflicting Chaos whether man, woman or child. The Lords of Order did not agree but when he began using his powers to restore order without going to the council they knew they were losing control of him. The Lords of Order did not believe in killing they only punished but Fate did not agree with this rule. He said The Lords of Chaos would never stop. The Lords of Order did not want a war from his actions so they sealed him away in the Helmet of Fate as punishment seeing that they could not kill him, it was against their code"** Zatanna explained.

 **"What? How do you know all of this?"** I questioned suspiciously.

 **"Because I was trapped like my father. My father made a deal with Nabu his life in exchange for mine. I haven't seen him sense"** Zatanna said trying to stop the tears from cascading down her cheeks.

 **"I am so sorry. I did not know if I had...I don't...I..."** I stumbled as I leaned my back against the door for support.

 **"Do the others know? The Justice League I mean"**

 **"Yes"** She spat harshly turning away with an angered expression.

 **"I don't understand why did they not tell me? How could they not tell me? How could he not tell me? Oh my God"**

I grabbed onto the sink trying to keep upright as tears flowed. Zatanna held me to keep me from falling.

 **"I love him...what do I do?"** I cried looking desperately to Zatanna for an answer.

Her eyes seemed to glaze over with guilt as she opened her mouth to answer when the door to the bathroom burst open in interruption. On the other side stood the beautiful woman glaring at Bruce Wayne nearly the entire evening and the sandy brown man that was staring at me from the bar.

 **"Who are you two?"** I asked a little uneasy trying to wipe at the tears but they were replaced with more.

 **"What has happened? Zatanna what did you do?"** The woman asked.

 **"She needed to know. I could not just sit around and watch like the rest of you and pretend everything was ok"** Zatanna spat.

 **"We had strict order from Batman..."** The woman began but did not have a chance to finish.

 **"I don't give a damn about Batman or his orders. He is** _ **my**_ **father"** Zatanna yelled with fury.

 **"I can't...I can't breath"** I gasped feeling myself growing faint.

The sandy brown haired man rushed to my side scooping me up in his arms.

 **"You need some air gorgeous"** He smiled.

 **"Flash?"** I whispered trying to keep the other women from hearing me.

 **"It's ok they know"**

My attention turned to the tall woman with her long black hair in a ponytail falling to the center of her back.

 **"Wonder Woman?"** I asked.

She gave a small smile.

 **"Why did you not tell me?"** I asked the two heroes.

 **"Trust me I wanted to"** Flash said with a serious expression, which looked out of place on him seeing as he was always happy go lucky.

 **"I want to go home"** I sighed beginning to feel numb to this entire situation.

 **"Sure thing gorgeous"** Flash smiled.

 **"I think we should contact Batman and let him handle this"** Wonder Woman urged.

 **"I'm just taking her home"** Flash shrugged.

 **"And when Fate finds out?"** Zatanna questioned.

Flash made almost a wincing sound.

 **"Good point"**

 **"I can get home on my own thanks anyway. You can put me down"** I said with a small smile.

 **"Thank you Zatanna for telling me the truth"** I mumbled before heading back to the party.

 **"I will keep an eye on her and make sure she gets home safe"** Zatanna offered following Destiny at a distance.

My eyes quickly scanned the room to land on Fate and Bruce Wayne speaking quietly to one another. I turned away quickly before either one of them could notice me and rushed towards the entrance never noticing Zatanna who trailed silently behind. Neither one of us saw Bruce Wayne's eyes following us causing Fate to turn his attention and see us leave through the front door.

Fate did not wait for Bruce to speak as he maneuvered his way through the crowd ignoring people who were trying to capture his attention. Once he came to the front door there was no sign of Destiny just Zatanna looking around in confusion searching for the young woman she was following.

 **"What happened?"** Fate boomed from behind Zatanna.

Zatanna turned her steely gaze in his direction.

 **"Ask her yourself"** She spat before walking off.

 **"Fate!"** Bruce called only to shield his eyes from a bright light and find Fate disappeared.

Zatanna was walking up the stairs back into the mansion when Bruce stopped her.

 **"What happened?"** Bruce asked with his Batman gaze.

 **"Like I told Fate ask her yourself"** Zatanna huffed attempting to walk past him but Bruce stopped her again.

 **"You told her didn't you?"** Bruce questioned.

 **"Someone had to since all of you were fine with her dating a kidnapper and murderer"** Zatanna growled.

 **"Stand down Zatanna"**

Zatanna yanked her arm out of his grasp.

 **"He's my father. Like hell I will"** She challenged.

Bruce's eyes narrowed at the defiant young woman.

 **"This is not what your father would want. If Fate chose to harm you he could not stop him. Do you want your father to witness that?"** Bruce asked.

 **"Your little guilt trip won't work on me Bruce"** Zatanna spat before turning to walk away.

Once Bruce could not see her expression her eyes sunk with sadness knowing that his words got to her, but she refused to let him know that.

Meanwhile Destiny was in a cab wiping away her tears. The cabbie was an older gentleman of Greek heritage. He questioned her about what was wrong and Destiny poured out everything although she left out the part that her boyfriend was Doctor Fate and the parts about the Justice League.

 **"I found out from his daughter this evening that he's married and not only that he isn't a really good man. How could I be so stupid? How can I still be in love with him?"**

 **"Unfortunately the heart does not care about such things"** The cabbie said sympathetically.

 **"I have to make myself stop loving him. He's married and I won't be responsible for tearing their lives apart anymore than I already have"** I said mostly to myself.

 **"You are a good woman. Do not cry. Everyone has to kiss a few frogs before they find the one that is meant for them"** The cabbie said trying to make me feel better but it did not help although I gave him a smile anyway.

We finally came to my apartment and I looked in my purse to see I did not have much cash on me.

 **"Do not worry about it. This one is on me"** The guy smiled.

 **"Thank you so much Mr. Kostos. Have a great evening"** I said sliding out of the cab and closing the door watching the yellow car drive away.

I suddenly had the strange sense that someone was watching me. I sighed in exhaustion and ignored them before heading to my apartment. If they wanted to kidnap me or something then they would have to pry me from my couch. I flipped on the light closest to my front door and locked the door behind me before throwing myself on the couch and closing my eyes trying to relax.

 **"Destiny? My love are you hurt?"** A deep voice questioned in concern.

My jaw tightened but I did not open my eyes or make any sign I heard Fate.

 **"Destiny"** fate called coming closer to me.

 **"Get out!"** I growled lowly.

 **"What happened?"** Fate demanded although I could hear worry in his voice.

 **"GET OUT!"** I screamed shooting from the couch.

 **"My love..."**

 **"DON'T CALL ME THAT. GET OUT I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN"**

My eyes widened in shock from my own words.

 **"I will not leave you"** Fate said with narrowed eyes.

 **"Oh so you're gonna hold me hostage too Nabu?"** I spat.

His eyes widened in shock as he continued to stare at me.

 **"Who told you?"**

 **"Really? That's all your concerned with?"**

 **"Who?"** He persisted.

 **"Doesn't matter"**

Fate remembered Zatanna chasing after Destiny and a scowl crossed his face.

 **"It was Zatanna"** He concluded.

 **"No"** Destiny growled walking away from him.

 **"Allow me to explain"** Nabu rushed trying to stop the woman he loved from walking away from him.

 **"Explain what? How you held a man captive taking him away from everyone and everything he loved"**

 **"It was a necessary sacrifice"** Nabu tried to reason.

 **"A necess...do you hear yourself? You are psychotic. You can't just hold someone hostage. Being trapped in a helmet for centuries would make me go crazy too but it's your punishment Nabu you can't force someone to serve it with you"**

 **"The world needs Doctor Fate!"** He growled.

 **"No you need the world. No matter how cold you act towards others you need them just as much as you claim they need you. You should have told me. So what were you planning huh? Were you going to gain my trust enough for me to put the helmet on so you could trap me too?"** I shouted bordering hysterical.

 **"NEVER! I would never..."**

 **"So how can you justify it as being the right thing to do if you feel so strongly about protecting me from it? It's because you know it's wrong. You know in your heart that the Lords of Order were right. You are just too prideful to admit you were wrong"**

 **"You could not possibly understand you are nothing more than a simple minded human. It is impossible for you to comprehend the reasons why this is necessary"** Nabu spat harshly.

Destiny stared at him as if she just been smacked.

 **"Do not blame me for this Nabu. Your own stubbornness and pride is the reason"** Destiny said gently as she unclasped the necklace from her neck handing it back to Fate but he did not move to reach for it as his eyes stared at the necklace in her hands.

 **"Take it"** She whispered as tears fell.

 **"My love please"** Nabu pleaded.

The emotion behind the words gave Destiny second thoughts but she shook them away.

 **"Take it"** She said again.

Gently Nabu took the necklace from her.

 **"Leave Nabu"** Destiny said defeated as she turned and disappeared behind the door of her bedroom.

Nabu stared at the closed door and then to his gloved hands that held the necklace. A sudden pain overtook him making his stumble a step backwards. What was this he was feeling? Closing his eyes he disappeared back to his home.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Nabu stood in the middle of his library but even his books could not soothe him. Falling into a chair he stared down at the pendant in his gloved hands. He did not know how long he sat there staring at the golden pendant and replaying everything that lead up to this point. Destiny's words echoed in his head to the point he could no longer stand to look at the pendant anymore. Closing his fingers around the object he sighed as he tried to ease this pain within his chest with little success.

 **"How could she fail to understand?"** Nabu questioned out loud.

 _ **"I think she understands better than anyone. You are the one that is failing to understand"**_ Zatara said gently.

Nabu did not answer as he continued to search through his thoughts.

 **"I hurt her. I never meant to hurt her"** Nabu sighed in defeat.

 _ **"I know"**_

 **"You are secretly reveling in this moment. Are you not going to say you told me so?"** Nabu spat.

 _ **"No"**_ Zatara answered simply.

Nabu's features softened at the honesty behind the words.

 **"You were right. I should have told her"**

Zatara did not respond.

 **"She was right. I refused to admit that I was lonely and hurt from what The Lords of Order did to me. I refused to see how my own actions lead to my fate"**

 _ **"What you did was wrong but on the bright side you did it to protect others. It does get tiring fighting the same evils and watching them harm others. Sometimes you do want to end them completely"**_ Zatara said sympathetically.

 **"I see now that it was only my place to balance evil not end it. For there can be no good without evil that in itself is balance. My actions would have only brought more pain no matter how noble they may have seemed to me. I was wrong and it may have cost me the one thing that I cherish most"**

 _ **"Your magic?"**_ Zatara asked.

Nabu shook his head no.

 **"Her love"** Nabu answered pain evident in his voice.

 _ **"So what are you going to do about it?"**_ Zatara asked with a smile.

Nabu did not have an answer to his question at first until a thought came to him.

 **"There may be a chance that is if you agree Zatara"**

Zatara smiled and nodded his head in agreement. Nabu stood and gathered the supplies he would need. Using his magic he carved a symbol on the floor pouring some kind of potion over the symbol as he chanted. Once he was done he stood in the center of the symbol and chanted the remaining words. A gust of wind rushed through the library before whipping around him. Nabu made a silent plea to the gods that his plan would work before he was no longer standing in his library. Instead he was standing in a room made of marble and gold. The room did not appear to have walls while various corners of the cosmos surrounded them instead. Further into the room was a marble podium with three males sitting with stoic expressions looking down on Doctor Fate.

 **"Brothers"** Fate said humbly.

 **"Nabu. Have you come once again to demand your sentence be removed?"** One questioned. The man that spoke turned his eyes that appeared like black bottomless pits in Nabu's direction.

 **"No. I have come to humbly plea my release from the Helmet of Fate"**

 **"Oh have you?"** Another brother asked with stark white hair.

 **"Yes"**

 **"And what has caused this change of heart might I ask?"** The third brother asked. His most noticeable feature being the jagged scar over his right eye in the shape of a lightning bolt.

Nabu smirked although it was not visible behind the helmet.

 **"Destiny"** He answered simply.

 _Meanwhile back on Earth_

Destiny was curled up on her bed with a pint of Ben and Jerry's Chunky monkey ice cream. She shoveled another spoonful into her mouth as she watched the movie playing on her computer screen with tear tracks down her cheeks. Grabbing her tissues she wiped at her nose. Although the movie was a comedy she could not stop crying and her sadness deepened when she realized she ate her last scoop of ice cream. Destiny sighed and placed the empty container on her night stand along with the spoon. Wrapping herself in the covers she stared at the screen but she was not paying much attention. She thought about calling in sick but knew she couldn't the Lex Corp case was scheduled to proceed in two days and there was still work to be done. However for tonight Destiny turned off her phone not wanting to speak with anyone or even see the bright flash of the screen.

A part of her wished she would see Fate appear in the middle of her bedroom but as the night became later she gave up hope. It was for the best anyway I mean she did tell him she never wanted to see him again and that was the right thing to do. She felt bad for Zatara and his family. How could Fate be so cruel? That was not the man she knew although to be honest the man she knew was a lie so that didn't hold much weight. Destiny gave a deep sigh as she felt like her heart was breaking all over again. She began to question if this pain would ever end. Destiny continued crying until she could not keep her eyes open anymore.

The next morning she could barely open her swollen eyes as she took a nice hot shower. She did not spend much time on her hair and clothes plus she didn't even bother wearing makeup. She could have looked better but then again she could have looked worse but she did not care either way. Silently she sat on the Subway lost in thought until the subway car came to a stop. She exited and traveled with the sea of people to the city above. Continuing on a route she was all too familiar with she finally came to the office. Opening the door she expected to be greeted by Maria but no one was sitting at the desk. Closing the door behind her she listened for any movement from the rest of the office but everything was quiet.

 **"Hello? Maria?"** I called. I went behind the desk to see if there was a note or something when I noticed a few drops of blood.

 **"Oh my God. Maria!"** I cried following the small trail of blood. Quickly I followed it towards the back and into the laundry room we used for extra storage.

Swallowing a lump in my throat I turned the handle praying that I would not find anyone dead.

 **"OH MY GOD!"** I screamed when I found Maria and the new guy tied up. They both seemed to have head wounds although the new guy looked worse off than Maria.

Maria seemed to be the only one out of the two still conscious somewhat. I ran over to them trying to untie them but whoever tied them up was a pro. I searched around for something to cut the ropes and tape from their mouths. Maria made a noise making me turn back to her.

 **"It's going to be ok. I need to find something to cut the rope. Stay with me ok"** I rushed as I squatted in front of her.

Her eyes could barely keep focus but she kept trying to say something behind her taped mouth. I reached up to pull the tape off when her eyes widened in horror. There was a pounding pain in the back of my head and then everything went black.

Batman sat at his command center in the bat cave as Alfred placed a tray with a sandwich and drink beside him. Batman thanked Alfred but didn't touch the food as his fingers tapped away at the keys.

 **"What a beautiful young woman. Has something happened to her?"** Alfred asked staring at the screen.

 **"Her name is Destiny Summers. She recently discovered the truth about Doctor Fate who she was romantically involved with"**

 **"Good heavens. Why is Doctor Fate not searching for her?"** Alfred asked appalled.

 **"Because sometime after my dinner party he went missing. No one has been able to make contact with him. I went to see if Destiny may know something only to find her gone as well"**

 **"I can swear I have seen her someplace before"** Alfred said in thought.

 **"She's a Paralegal at a small firm who is prosecuting Lex Corp right now"**

 **"Do you think they did something with the young woman and perhaps Doctor Fate?"** Alfred questioned aloud.

 **"Possibly, someone has tried to kill her before. There's no proof but I have a feeling it had to do with this case"** Batman said narrowing his eyes at the information on the screen that did not seem to get him any closer to answers.

 **"Well I hope she is alright. Do you need anything else master Bruce?"** Alfred asked but Batman only shook his head no.

Batman switched screens only to see none of the motion sensors he placed in her home had been activated. Some of the team had doubts that Lex Luther had anything to do with the disappearance and instead blamed Doctor Fate. Batman doubted Fate would harm the woman it was easy to see he cared for her but Fate did have a tendency to let his pride and anger get the best of him. Could he have harmed her or locked her away? Batman rubbed the headache that was coming on. He assigned Earth's Green Lantern and Wonder Woman to sit in on the court case tomorrow on the off chance Destiny showed, and if not then to get clues as to where Lex Luther was stashing her. Batman had a gut feeling that Fate was not responsible for this but he needed to find him soon because he may be her only hope.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Nabu stood awaiting the decision of his brothers while silently conversing with Zatara. Nabu had always prided himself on his patience but it seemed like they were taking an eternity. Truthfully his brothers did not owe him anything and he had wasted chance after chance with them but he was hoping by some miracle he would be granted his plea. The three Lords of Order discussed the options among themselves glancing at Nabu from time to time. Eventually they came to a decision and quieted as the eldest, the one with black eyes, spoke.

 **"Nabu. We have considered your request and have come to a decision. We grant your request on one condition. You will be stripped of your magical abilities however you may keep your immortality if you so choose"**

 **"I know I am in no position to ask for more but I humbly request that you take my powers and lock them into this pendant"** Nabu said raising the pendant he once gave to Destiny.

 **"Allow it only to be worn by Destiny Summers. It will protect her in a way I will no longer be able to do"** Nabu added.

The three men glanced at one another nodding in agreement.

 **"Very well it is agreed. However if you are to use the pendant in any way your punishment will be much more severe than banishment to a helmet, do you understand?"** The eldest brother asked sternly.

 **"I do"**

 **"Remove your helmet"** Another brother commanded.

Zatara removed the helmet taking a refreshing breath of air. His hands nearly shook with excitement before the helmet floated out of his grasp to the space beside him. The helmet began to glow as the Doctor Fate clothing disappeared from Zatara leaving him standing in his black suit that he wore the night he became Doctor Fate two years ago. Zatara stared at his hands and raised them to his face to assure himself this was really happening.

Soon standing beside Zatara was a younger man. He was of a nice build but not overly muscular. His straight raven colored hair stopped a few inches past his shoulder and was pushed behind his ears. His thick lashes almost made it appear he wore black eyeliner framing his mystic emerald eyes. His narrow nose sat above a thin goatee outlining his lips,which were a softer contrast against his olive complexion. He wore a black button up shirt and matching black pants with crocodile like shoes. On his left wrist sat a watch encrusted with chocolate diamonds and in his right hand he clutched Destiny's pendant.

 **"Now go both of you"** The oldest brother said with a wave of his hand making both men disappear from the room.

 **"Do you think he has changed brother?"** The white haired brother questioned aloud not caring which one answered.

 **"We shall see soon enough"** The oldest answered.

Zatara and Nabu stood in the middle of Nabu's library. The sound of Zatara's Justice League communication device ringing cut through the air of awkwardness and tension.

 **"Hello?"** Zatara answered.

 **"Zatara? Is that you?"** Batman questioned surprised.

 **"Yes"**

 **"Where's Doctor Fate?"** Batman asked.

 **"He's here with me. I'll explain later, what is wrong?"**

 **"Destiny Summers has gone missing. She nor the lawyer she assisted showed up for court today. Green Lantern and Wonder Woman are at the courthouse now. I called in some favors and managed to keep the case from getting tossed but we need to find them and soon"**

 **"We will meet you at the tower"** Zatara said quickly before ending the call.

 **"What is it?"** Nabu asked.

 **"Someone has taken Destiny. I am sorry"**

Nabu's brows creased in concern before his jaw tightened to a determined expression.

 **"Let's go"**

Zatara teleported them to The Hall of Justice and punched in his override code for a guest.

 **"Recognized. Zatara. Code 013 and guest"** An automated female voice called as the two appeared at the access tunnel inside the Watch Tower.

Nabu took off in search of Batman to see what he found. In a small conference room sat Batman, Flash, Wonder Woman, Earth's own Green Lantern and Zatanna. Zatanna was confused on why Batman requested her presence especially since he's the one that suspended her Justice League duties for the time being. Zatanna sat in a chair away from the rest of the group with her arms crossed over her chest avoiding mainly Batman when the door opened. Zatanna's eyes fell on an extremely handsome guy with green eyes and silky black hair. She sat up a little straighter taking in the guy but he ignored everyone except for Batman.

 **"What have you found?"** He asked cutting to the chase.

 **"Who are you? This is a restricted area"** Green Lantern said seriously.

Suddenly the room fell silent when Zatara walked inside. Zatanna's mouth fell open in shock as tears watered in her eyes.

 **"Daddy?"** She called in disbelief standing to her feet.

 **"Zatanna!"** Zatara called in happiness embracing his daughter.

Zatanna could not contain her tears any longer as she wrapped her arms around her father and realized he was really standing before her free from Fate's capture.

 **"How did you escape from Fate?"** Zatanna asked in concern.

 **"I didn't. He let me go"** Zatara said glancing at the stranger in the meeting room.

 **"That's him?"** Zatanna asked turning her attention to the man.

She stalked over to him prepared to use every magic spell she knew to inflict pain on him but her father grabbed her before she could take more than three steps.

 **"Let me go!"** Zatanna yelled.

 **"Zatanna! Stop this!"** Her father shouted seriously.

 **"You know what he did"** Zatanna spat.

 **"Yes, but right now a young woman's life may rest in our hands we do not have time for this"** Zatara called seriously walking over to the group.

 **"None of my leads have gotten me anywhere"** Batman said in that signature monotone of his.

 **"Perhaps I can help"** Zatara offered.

 **"The pendant"** Nabu said immediately knowing what Zatara was thinking.

 **"What's that?"** Green Lantern asked.

 **"It's a pendant enchanted only for the wear of Ms. Summers. We can use it as a locator. It should take us to her"**

 **"Then let's move we don't have much time"** Batman insisted.

 **"Zatara you stay here in case she goes home"** Batman said over his shoulder.

Zatara smiled as he took the opportunity to catch up with his daughter.

 _In a house on the outskirts of the city_

The soft steady dropping of water brought me out of the blackness. I groaned as I tried to shake the dizziness from my skull, bad idea. I moaned in even more pain as I patiently waited for everything to stop swinging back and forth. Once my vision cleared I saw that I was in a room in what appeared to be a house but the only window in the room was boarded up allowing tiny slivers of light through. It wasn't bright enough to be from the sun so I was guessing streetlamps. I tried to stand up only to be yanked back. I looked at my wrists and found I was chained to the wall while my body was tied to a chair.

 **"Perfect"** I whispered.

It was hard to make out much detail but the room appeared to be empty aside from a dirty mattress pushed against a corner of the room. A dripping sound seemed to be coming from some place at my side. I craned my neck to see a closed door not too far from my side and guessed it was a bathroom. Ok so there was nothing visible to use as a weapon in here, the window was bored up and there was a bathroom. I squinted my eyes to try and make out the bathroom door. I believed I saw a door handle which meant the bathroom would probably lock so that would buy me time to go out the bathroom window if it wasn't bored up. I needed to get in that bathroom to see. I jumped when I heard a soft moan of pain.

 **"Hello?"** I whispered into the darkness.

 **"Oh my head"** A familiar voice moaned.

 **"Evelyn?"** I asked happy to hear a familiar voice until I remembered what situation we were in.

 **"Destiny?"** She called back sounding groggy.

 **"Shhhh"**

 **"We've been kidnapped"** I whispered just loud enough for her to hear me.

 **"Just what I needed"** She said sarcastically.

The sound of boots hitting the ground coming towards the room caused both of us to fall silent. The sound of a lock turning could be hear and a stream of light flowed into the room along with the smell of alcohol and cigarette smoke. A tall lumber jack looking man stood in the doorway puffing on a cigarette.

 **"You're both awake, good. Now this can go nice and smooth if you just listen and do what I say"** The guy said.

 **"Who are you? Why did you take us?"** I demanded.

 **"I don't think you want the answer to that darlin' cause if I told you well then I would have no choice but to kill you. You don't want me to do that do you?"** The man questioned blowing cigarette smoke in my face. I coughed and turned away trying to get out of the cloud of smoke.

 **"Guess not"** I shrugged.

The guy stared at me before laughing.

 **"I like you. You got balls kid"** He chuckled.

 **"Now all of this will be over in a few hours. The game is on so don't make no noise because it will be a bad day for you if I come back in here"** He threatened.

I only glared at the guy before he left the room. I waited for the sound of TV before I whispered to Evelyn.

 **"Evelyn"**

 **"Hm"**

 **"The trial is probably in a few hours. It looks like it's night time look street lamp light"** I said nodding towards the window as if she could see me but since it was the only light in the room I knew she would figure it out.

 **"What are we going to do?"**

 **"There's a bathroom. If I get him to let me use it maybe I can come up with something"** I said.

 **"Maybe we should just stay quiet. He said he would let us go in a few hours"**

 **"He said this will all be over in a few hours that doesn't mean we're getting out of here alive"** I responded.

 **"Ok"**

 **"Hey! Heeeeeyy!"** I screamed rocking and stomping my feet on the ground.

Suddenly the door swung open and the man stepped inside looking grumpy.

 **"What did I tell you about the noise sweetheart"** He said sweetly before backhanding me across the cheek. I could taste blood in my mouth but I simply spit it out on the floor.

 **"SHUT UP!"** He yelled.

 **"I gotta go to the bathroom"** I said.

 **"Well tough"** He said turning to leave.

 **"Fine but when it smells like crap and piss don't blame me"** I said nonchalantly.

This made him pause near the doorway before spinning around to face me again.

 **"You have one minute. Don't play games with me girly"** He growled unlocking my arms from their restraints before handcuffing my hands in front of me.

 **"How am I suppose to go to the bathroom with my hands like this?"** I questioned in a pissy tone.

 **"Figure it out. 58 seconds"** He said counting down.

I rolled my eyes and went into the bathroom trying to ignore the grossness of it as I checked the cabinets quietly. I looked up to see the window was a nice size but boarded as well. Standing on the toilet I tried to see if the boards were lose and found that two were. Quickly I wiggled the few lose screws and removed two of the four. I smiled happily before getting down and trying to flush the toilet but nothing happened. I was guessing there wasn't any water so I just walked out of the bathroom with two seconds to spare. The guy forced me back in my seat although I wasn't trying to put up a fight and tied me back up before shackling my wrists once again.

 **"What about you girly?"** The guy asked Evelyn.

 **"Not right now thank you"** Evelyn answered.

 **"Yeah whatever don't interrupt my game again"** The guy threatened before leaving.

I waited a few minutes hearing him yell at the television screen.

 **"The boards in the bathroom are lose. I got some screws out. If we take turns going to the bathroom we might be able to get them off. The streetlights aren't close enough back there so the light won't tip him off"**

 **"Good plan. I'll go next. Let's wait a few minutes. Our best bet is during the game since it's loud"**

 **"Yeah and I haven't heard anyone else. More than likely he's alone"** I added.

 **"Ok"** Evelyn agreed as we waited a while before putting our plan in action.

* * *

Nabu cradled the pendant protectively in his hands as he sat in the back seat of the bat jet while Wonder Woman and Green Lantern flew on either side. Batman opened the roof of the jet and Nabu released the pendant. It began to glow before shooting off in a direction. Wonder Woman was hot on it's trail while the others followed. The necklace took them to the outskirts of the city into an abandoned sub-development. Suddenly the pendant picked up speed distancing itself from Wonder Woman and breaking through a boarded up window.

 **"There!"** Wonder Woman called pointing to a house where the pendant went crashing.

* * *

Soon it was Destiny's turn to go to the bathroom. She had the sinking suspicion that the football game was coming to an end so this time would be completely up to her. She worked as fast as she could and could feel her fingertips becoming bloody but she pushed past the pain and blood hoping to get the last two boards off. She was twisting a screw out and so focused on her task that she tuned out her captors counting. Suddenly the bathroom door swung open and he found her standing on the toilet messing with the boards on the window and found most of them missing.

 **"I told you not to play with me girly"** He growled yanking her down from the toilet.

Once she was down he grabbed Destiny by the hair and threw her into the abandoned bedroom. She slid across the rough splintery floor. She tried to stand to her feet but was kicked in the stomach keeping her to the ground.

 **"OW!"** She cried once she finally got her wind back.

The man kicked again causing Destiny to cry in pain.

 **"Stop it leave her alone you jerk!"** Evelyn yelled.

 **"Shut it"** He warned.

 **"Or what you'll smack me around. Must make you feel like a big man picking on defenseless women. Is it because you can't stand up to a challenge with a real man so this is how you get your kicks?"** Evelyn taunted drawing the guys attention.

 **"I said shut the hell up"**

 **"You're nothing but a coward. Just some other criminals bitch"** She chuckled.

The man was livid as he rushed to his feet crossing room quickly over to Evelyn. Evelyn braced herself for what was to come but she could see that he was so focused on her taunting that he didn't see Destiny getting her strength back. She cried out as she was punched across the jaw.

 **"You wanna see a real man I'll show you a real man bitch"** He growled.

Destiny got to her feet and ran over jumping on the man's back and pressed the chain of her handcuffs to his neck pulling with all the strength she could muster. The man was gagging trying to throw her off of him but nothing worked. Their captor threw his weight forward before falling to his knees making Destiny fly forward and slide a few feet away from him. Her eyes rolled around trying to focus as a burst of pain shot from her skull and down her spine.

 **"You two are more trouble than you're worth. I wasn't even suppose to kill you but to hell with it"** The guy gasped standing to his feet with a slight sway.

There was a loud crashing sound and the sound of splintering wood could be heard flying in random directions. The man ducked on instinct and a golden object flew across the room before attaching to Destiny's neck.

 **"What the hell?"** The kidnapper asked in confusion walking over to snatch the necklace from around her neck but received a nasty shock before being thrown across the room.

The door to the room almost flew off of the hinges as Wonder Woman burst through the door. Quickly she lassoed the kidnapper in her unbreakable rope while Green Lantern and Doctor Fate checked on the two women. Evelyn was hanging onto consciousness by a thread while Destiny laid on the floor taking shallow breaths covered in cuts and scrapes while a small amount of blood trailed from the corners of her mouth and down her neck.

 **"Destiny? Destiny my love stay with me. Can you hear me?"**

Destiny struggled to focus on the deep voice.

 **"F...Fate"** She called out.

 **"Yes my love I am here. You will be alright"**

 **"Can you not heal them?"** Wonder Woman asked.

 **"I no longer have my magic. I can not"** Nabu said staring down at the woman in his arms helplessly.

 **"Fate and I will remain here to watch the prisoner until the police arrive. You and John get them some help"** Wonder Woman commanded sparing a glance at Batman.

John lifted Evelyn in his arms bridal style before walking out of the house. Nabu kept a firm grip on Destiny.

 **"Fate she needs a doctor"** Batman reasoned.

 **"Yes"** Nabu answered finally releasing Destiny to the care of Batman.

 **"She will be fine"** Wonder Woman said placing a supportive hand on Nabu's shoulder.

He did not respond only watched Batman leave with the woman he loved as Wonder Woman flew the prisoner to the front yard. Nabu watched the bat jet shoot off with Green Lantern close behind. He could not stop the familiar pain in his chest. It felt similar to the night Destiny gave him back the necklace. He closed his eyes trying to calm himself. Destiny was wearing his necklace now so she would be safe. He waited impatiently for the police to arrive so they could turn the prisoner over and then he would be free to see Destiny. He had to tell her. He could not lose her again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The smell of alcohol and the murmur of voices caused me to stir. I woke up in bed with no memory of even going to sleep. My eyes widened when I realized it wasn't my bed at all and I was laying in a hospital. Everything came crashing back to me making me cry out in fear.

 **"Ms. Summers you must calm down"** An unfamiliar voice urged.

 **"Get off me!"** I cried fighting the nurses and doctor that were trying to restrain me.

 **"No stop. Where am I?"** I cried in confusion.

 **"Release her"** A voice commanded making the room freeze.

The voice caught my attention and I searched for a body to go with it. A gorgeous man I have never seen before walked over to my bedside. Everyone watched him as he came closer to me.

 **"I need you to remain calm. Can you do that?"** The man asked. His voice was hypnotizing and caused me to nod in agreement.

 **"See. Now release her"** The man said sounding like he would not ask again.

The nurses and doctor released me and after making sure I would keep my promise left the room.

 **"Who are you?"** I said trying to keep some distance between us.

He gave a tilted smirk before brushing his knuckles on my cheek. Something felt so familiar about him.

 **"So inquisitive my love"** He chuckled.

My eyes searched his before I tried to sit up making me cry in pain.

 **"You must remain still"**

I nodded but kept my eyes locked on his.

 **"Fate?"** I asked hesitantly.

 **"Yes, although I would prefer to hear my name from your lips"**

 **"Nabu"** I said gently.

He looked surprised.

 **"What?"**

 **"You remembered?"** He smirked.

 **"Yeah I did"** I smiled wincing slightly. **"What happened?"**

 **"You were kidnapped along with your friend Evelyn"**

 **"Evelyn? Oh my God I completely forgot. How is she? Is she alright?"** I rushed.

 **"She is fine my love stay calm"** Nabu said gently stroking my hair to calm me.

I sighed letting the calm float over me.

 **"She told us what happened. You almost got out but you were caught and beaten"** Nabu said as I noticed his jaw clench with rage.

 **"Nabu"** I called. **"Stay calm my love"** I smiled mockingly.

He seemed to relax as he gave a small smile.

 **"I should not have left you"**

 **"Stop it. You didn't know this would happen besides you seem like you have a much more interesting story. Tell it to me"** I said with a small amount of excitement as I tried to ignore that constant sting of pain.

 **"Alright"**

 **"Wait. One thing first"** I interrupted.

 **"And what would that be?"**

 **"Kiss me"** I pleaded.

 **"You are injured"** He said concerned.

 **"Then just be careful"** I said not caring about the pain.

He leaned close to me tilting my chin gently. His lips softly brushed against my own and I could not resist a small gasp. His lips were incredibly soft and warm. Our first kiss was soft and sweet. I smiled as I brushed my lips against his again when a knock on the open door drew our attention. I smiled when I saw it was Zatara and Zatanna. Zatara held a bouquet of bright colored flowers.

 **"Well this is a pleasant surprise"** I smiled.

Zatanna gave me a sympathetic smile before glaring daggers at Nabu.

 **"Do you mind waiting outside?"** I asked Nabu who did not seem keen on leaving me. **"Please my love"** I whispered turning him to look at me.

 **"For you"** He whispered before standing and walking past the two without a word.

 **"It is nice to officially meet you Zatara"** I smiled. He gave a slight bow.

 **"It is nice to meet you as well"**

 **"Thank you for the flowers"**

 **"Yes they are your favorites if I am not mistaken"** He smiled placing the flowers on a night stand table near the head of my bed. I pressed the button for the nurse. In a few minutes she came inside and I asked if she get me a vase and water. She nodded and closed the door behind her.

Zatanna and Zatara's visit was short but pleasant none the less. Zatanna did not say much but that was fine. Trying to work through this awkwardness would take time. Nabu entered as soon as they left. I pulled him down for another kiss making him smile against my lips.

 **"So I think you were about to tell me a very interesting story"** I said.

 **"Oh yes"** He said taking his seat beside me.

Nabu took my hands in his and looked at me seriously. He told me all about his brothers that made up the Lords of Order and going before them.

 **"The night you gave me back your necklace I thought I lost you. It made me realize that everything you said was true. I went to The Lords of Order and asked to be released from my punishment in exchange I had to surrender my magic. I asked them to seal my magic in your pendant so that you may be protected"**

 **"You gave up your magic, for me?"** I asked astonished.

 **"Nothing is more precious to me than you Destiny"** Nabu said seriously.

I felt my cheeks heat up but I could not break our gaze and the longer I stared into his eyes the more I realized how much they changed. Zatara's eyes were a mid-toned emerald green but Nabu's eyes were almost a sea foam green with blue flecks in them. They were captivating.

 **"I may not have my powers anymore but that does not mean I would hesitate to protect you"**

 **"I know. I'm not questioning that"** I assured him.

 **"I love you"** I said sincerely.

 **"I love you too Destiny"** He assured me as I threaded my fingers through his own.

The next day I was wheeled down the hall to see Evelyn who looked a lot better than me and I smiled happily.

 **"You doing ok?"** Evelyn asked.

 **"Yeah. Have you heard about the case?"** I asked concerned that all of our efforts had been for nothing.

 **"Apparently someone submitted evidence to the judge showing Lex Luther was behind the kidnapping. He'll be tried for that another time it'll probably be a while knowing his lawyers but in light of the recent evidence the judge ruled in our favor. Not only will all the families affected get a nice sum of money but the plant is being shut down as we speak and ecological damage is being reversed. It will take some time for the eco-system to recover but this was a pretty big victory if I do say so myself"** Evelyn smiled.

 **"That's great Evelyn"**

 **"That's only the half of it. After this case some pretty big law firms have been calling asking for our services and we received a huge donation for our cause"**

 **"Are you serious? From who?"**

Evelyn shrugged.

 **"Don't know"**

 **"That's amazing news"** I smiled.

 **"Who's that?"** Evelyn motioned to Nabu standing near the doorway.

 **"That's my boyfriend"** I smirked watching Nabu who was standing guard at the door.

 **"You mean that's him? That's...Doctor Fate"** Evelyn whispered his name making sure no one heard. I chuckled and nodded.

 **"He's gorgeous. Does he have any brothers?"**

 **"As a matter of fact he does"** I giggled.

Evelyn smirked mischievously and laughed.

 **"Well we survived to tell the families that justice would be served. Have you heard about Maria or the new guy?"** I sighed.

 **"Martin has a slight concussion but he's doing good. Maria is pretty shaken up. Honestly I'm not sure if she will come back or not"** Evelyn answered.

I did not respond I only nodded.

 **"I definitely need a vacation after this"** Evelyn sighed exhausted.

 **"Yeah we all do. Get some rest"** I said patting her hand before wheeling myself out of the room.

Nabu saw me and went to push me back to my room. The nurses came in to help me get back in bed but Nabu simply scooped me up and laid me on the bed.

 **"Be careful I'm gonna get used to this"** I chuckled.

Nabu chuckled before making sure I was fine. We ate a late lunch which was divine seeing that we had food delivered. I have yet to find a hospital with food that I liked. Nabu had not left my side since I woke up and I was worried about him. He really needed to get some rest in a bed and take a nice hot shower and change clothes. I know how desperately I was craving those things right now.

 **"You really should go get some rest. My keys should be in my purse"** I said.

 **"I am fine"** He said brushing his fingers over my cheek.

 **"I feel bad like I'm holding you captive here"** I laughed until I saw a guilty look cross his features.

I took hold of his hand and gave a sympathetic smile.

 **"Maybe you should go talk to them"** I suggested.

 **"Would that make you happy?"**

 **"It's not about that it's about what's right. You need to apologize and mean it"** I said.

 **"I do feel bad about what I have done but this admitting I was wrong is something I am not used to. Once you feel better I will pay them a visit"** Nabu explained.

I sighed knowing that was the best I was going to get for now but at least he did feel bad about what he did. There was a knock on the door before the doctor entered.

 **"So give it to me straight Doc"** I smiled.

 **"You seem good to go. There's no internal bleeding. We'll need you to come back in two weeks to get your stitches removed"** The Doctor said handing me some papers.

A few hours later the nurse came in for me to sign my release papers and I was free. Nabu and I took a taxi which he paid for and he helped me upstairs to my apartment. It took me a while to shower and I winced a few times but once I was clean with clean clothes on I felt so much better. I eased myself onto the bed hearing commotion in my living room and kitchen area but I ignored it since the only thing I was thinking about was sleeping the rest of the day.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

I gave a wide yawn as I tried to move my stiff body with a whine. I laid down attempting to get some more rest when I thought I smelt a strange burning smell. My eyes flew open as I tried to push myself off of the bed. I bit down pushing past the pain pulling my door open waving a hand in front of my face choking on smoke.

 **"Nabu** _...cough..._ **Nabu?"** I called.

I saw Nabu trying to diffuse the situation of something melted on the oven rack. I reached into the drawer to find the over mitts and pulled the rack out sitting it on the stove top.

 **"Open the windows"** I coughed lifting the window in my kitchen.

Nabu opened a few other windows as I grabbed some unopened mail and fanned out the smoke.

 **"I really need to change the batteries in the smoke detectors before I end up dead"** I chuckled although a part of me was some what serious.

 **"I believe it will take me a while to get used to living without my powers"**

I bit my bottom lip and placed a hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him although he didn't look as if he was sad but I knew his magic had always been a huge part of him.

 **"How about we order out tonight and tomorrow I'll show you around the kitchen"** I smiled.

I glanced at the oven fiasco and gave a silent sigh.

 **"Forgive me"**

 **"Don't worry about it accidents happen"** I smiled giving him a kiss on the cheek before pulling him to the couch.

On the roof of a building not too far away Batman sat securely hidden in the shadows of night as he adjusted the binoculars designed into his mask. He saw a smoke filled apartment and Doctor Fate looking lost but refusing to lose control of the situation. Batman tapped his ear adjusting his listening device. He heard Fate's voice and narrowed his eyes as he listened further. So it was true he didn't have his powers any longer. He still felt he needed to keep an eye on him something told him this wasn't over. He couldn't shake this bad feeling he had. Giving the couple another look he turned and disappeared into the night.

The moon sat high in the sky casting the empty streets in it's eerie silver light. Nabu turned his attention from the television to Destiny who was shifting in her sleep. Her head lay in his lap while her hands were tucked under her head. Nabu stared down at her restless expression. Carefully he ran his palms up and down her arm cautious not to wake her but hoping to calm whatever agitated her in her dreams. Nabu tapped the small grey button turning off the television. Destiny shifted this time waking.

 **"What time is it?"** Destiny yawned.

 **"A little past midnight"** Nabu answered watching her rub her eyes trying to process his words.

 **"Oh ok"** She sighed. **"We should get some sleep"** Destiny added standing to her feet.

 **"Of course. Goodnight Destiny"** Nabu said eyeing the young woman.

She raised a brow at him.

 **"Aren't you coming?"**

 **"To your bed?"** Nabu questioned in equal surprise.

 **"Yeah"**

Nabu looked slightly speechless.

 **"Oh come on"** Destiny laughed pulling him off of the couch and towards her room.

Destiny disappeared into the bathroom as Nabu glanced around her room. He could hear her humming in between the water running. Soon everything went quiet and the door opened. Destiny emerged in a robe as she hummed over to her dresser sliding on a pair of underwear and night shorts before shedding the fuzzy shield exposing her bare back to Nabu.

Nabu's jaw clenched as he tried to busy himself with focusing on anything in the room besides a half naked Destiny that stood across the room. He rubbed his hands up and down his pants trying to will away the feeling of his fingers itching to touch her skin. The mirror above her vanity reflected the image he was so desperately trying to ignore causing his will to break. He turned his head back in the direction as his eyes took in every curve and valley that created her. He continued scanning over her never noticing that she had finished changing and was now staring at him with a crooked smirk.

 **"Enjoy the view?"** She teased walking over to Nabu.

Nabu was completely captivated by her. She rivaled any goddess.

Destiny chuckled not expecting an answer when Nabu gently grabbed her wrists stopping her in her tracks. Nabu's finger skimmed over her soft skin and felt his breath catch in his throat. Destiny stood frozen in place locked onto his tender display of affection. Standing to his feet he slid his palms up to her shoulders before cupping her face and planting a soft kiss to her lips. Destiny grabbed fistfuls of his shirt trying to stay upright. When he finally released her from the lip lock her eyes drifted open hazily.

 **"I have only dreamed of such a moment. I thought I would forever be barred from the feel of my own hands against your skin. You are softer than I imagined"**

Nabu said gently feeling small goosebumps form under his touch.

 **"I was beginning to think I would never see who was behind that mask either"** Destiny chuckled nervously.

 **"You are beautiful"** Nabu stated truthfully.

 **"Thanks"** Destiny whispered as butterflies flew around in her stomach.

 **"I love you Destiny Summers"** Nabu said gripping her chin tighter making sure she focused on his words.

 **"I love you too Nabu"** Destiny barely managed feeling her throat closing with emotion.

Nabu pressed his lips confidently against her own. Pulling her as tightly as possible against his body. They stood there kissing until Destiny pushed away gasping for breath.

 **"We should really get some sleep"** Destiny whispered against his lips.

Nabu brushed his lips against her soft full ones before agreeing. A minute longer and he was bound to lose what little control he possessed.

Time passed as midnight drifted into the twilight of dawn. Destiny lay snuggled against Nabu's chest while his arms wrapped protectively around her. Seeing that he didn't have a change of clothes he was laying in the same clothes from earlier. Destiny's palms pressed against his chest as a peaceful smile pulled at her lips.

Nabu stared down at the woman in his arms and his brows began to crease with worry as thoughts filled his head. How would he take care of her? How could he protect her without his magic? He had trained in hand to hand combat many centuries ago but he relied so heavily on his magic he doubted he would be very effective. He had been a fool. If he had a second chance he would do things differently but there was nothing to gain from wallowing in what ifs. He had to focus on the here and now. The Justice League could still use his help. Although he did not physically possess magic anymore he was still the most knowledgeable man of magic on Earth. He would be of great use. Perhaps he could even speak to batman about training.

He was determined to figure out a way to make it in this world without his powers and possessions. He had Destiny and that was most important to him. He would provide for her the best he could and learn about this modern world that fascinated and confused him. It was strange but this predicament made him have a new appreciation for humans. Nabu kissed Destiny's forehead as he drew her close. Once he found his way he would ask her to be his forever, to spend the rest of their lives together. He smiled picturing her wearing a beautiful wedding gown in a lush oasis in Egypt. He could already feel his impatience growing for the day to arrive but he swallowed it back down and tried to force himself to drift off to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Nabu laid stretched out on the Queen size bed alone. A gentle voice and the smell of food awoke him. He pushed himself to a sitting position in slight confusion as his fingers grazed the sheets of the empty space beside him.

 **"Destiny!"** He called out in concern.

 **"I'm in here!"** she called from the kitchen.

Nabu pulled the covers from around himself and walked towards the voice. The gentle hum of music filled the living room along with the mouth watering fragrance of whatever Destiny was busy cooking. She hummed as she flipped a flat circular item.

 **"Good morning sleepy head"** She smiled watching the disheveled ex Justice League member.

A corner of her mouth turned up in thought as she realized he wore the same clothes for the past few days. Nabu watched her studying him before she turned her focus back to the stove.

 **"Is something wrong?"** He questioned crossing over to her.

 **"I was just thinking that we need to get you some new clothes"** Destiny answered.

 **"Do not worry about such things. I will handle it"** Nabu said.

He was already staying in her home with no way of providing for her he could not allow her to do anymore for him than she already had.

 **"Are you kidding? I'll use any excuse to go shopping?"** Destiny laughed.

Nabu walked up behind her to get a better view of what she was so focused on when she turned to face him with a weird expression.

 **"Nabu I love you, but, you really should take a shower or something"** Destiny said with a frown before turning off the eye on the stove and placing the hot pancake on a plate with about half a dozen others.

 **"Come on"** She said motioning for him to follow.

After grabbing some towels and few other items he may need she showed him to the bathroom.

 **"You do know how to work a shower right?"** Destiny asked although his blank expression said it all.

 **"I think I have a few things that might work at least for now. We can go shopping after breakfast"** She smirked giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before heading back towards the kitchen.

Nabu emerged not too long after she left him alone in the bathroom. Destiny busied herself with placing plates piled with food on the table when she raised her eyes. Good thing her plate was nearly touching the table already because it slipped from her fingers when her eyes zeroed in on a chiseled chest and a black towel that hugged carved hips. Her eyes darted back and forth between a half naked Nabu and the kitchen table before she placed her own plate across from him. After saying grace, which Nabu questioned her about in curiosity, they began eating.

Destiny rummaged through her closet throwing clothes behind her which Nabu somehow managed to avoid getting hit with. She was mumbling to herself questioning where in the world she could have put the clothes.

 **"Ah Ha!"** She cheered holding up the clothes.

She handed Nabu the clothes as she straightened up although she was a little sad that her view of him was going to be covered.

Nabu pulled the sweatshirt over his head and reached for his towel before he realized Destiny was still in the room. He smirked as as he watched everything except her rear disappear into the closet. Clenching his jaw he quickly crossed over to the bathroom closing the door behind him when he heard a soft knock. Opening the door he watched Destiny give him a small article of clothing. He could have sworn her cheeks were flushed with a red tint but she turned and walked out the room before he could get a good look.

After she was gone he unfolded what she gave him to see it was men's underwear. His expression darkened as questions on why she would have this particular type of clothing came to mind but he ignored the thoughts as he quickly got dressed. Destiny sat on the couch in a pair of gray sweats, white tank and high top shoes. Her hair was piled on top of her head as she swiped through her phone.

 **"Sorry I don't have any shoes that would fit"** She apologized as she looked him over.

He seemed almost normal even though the shoes were a little dressy for the sweats it wasn't a big deal and she doubted he cared.

Nabu smiled eyeing their matching pants. Destiny looked beautiful as always and he loved her simple attire which made his necklace shine against her milk chocolate skin.

 **"Ready?"** She asked with excitement jumping to her feet.

Destiny held his hand firmly as they maneuvered through the crowded streets. Nabu's nose turned at the combination of fowl smells mixed with street vendors selling food and sweets. Destiny did not seem to be affected as she smiled and continued talking.

Destiny eyed Nabu as they continued walking trying to distract him from the thoughts that were clearly written across his face. A tall, bald man of slim build shoulder checked her. Although he smiled and apologized Nabu instinctively pulled Destiny closer to him placing an arm around her waist which remained there until they came to their first store. Destiny thought it best that they walk to a few stores closest to the apartment. She wasn't quite sure he was ready for the subway just yet. Nabu held the door open for Destiny as they entered.

The store was very large with racks of clothing littering the floor. On the left hand side of the store was a dark blue sign hanging from the ceiling that read shoes. The store also carried a few household items and children's clothing. Destiny roamed around making her way to the men's section. She slung a few shirts and pants over her right arm as she continued on.

 **"This is enough to try on for now"** She said leading Nabu to the dressing rooms taking a seat in the waiting room for the men's side.

She played a game on her phone while she waited. The soft click of the lock on the dressing room made Destiny glance up to see Nabu stepping out of the room. Destiny grinned watching the T-shirt cling to his muscles however not in a way that made the shirt seem like it was too small for his frame. It was a simple and solid royal blue that he paired with dark wash jeans.

 **"You look great"** Destiny encouraged.

 **"This modern fashion will take some getting used to. It is simple yet far more comfortable"** He smiled.

Destiny smirked telling him to see if the other pants fit. He shouldn't need to try on the other shirts like the one he was wearing since they now knew his size. After trying on a few button up tops, two pairs of slacks and a couple of jackets they made their final selections and left the dressing room not leaving much behind. While Nabu was trying on his clothes she managed to find an empty cart and placed the clothes inside. They both walked over to the shoes and picked out two pairs of sneakers and a pair of black dress shoes. Nabu smiled widely as he tried on the sneakers marveled by such an incredible creation, as he put it. Destiny grabbed a wallet off of a shelf and threw it in the cart as well. Once they were done with Nabu she thought about looking for something for herself but she was not much in a shopping mood for herself plus she would be spending quite a bit of money on Nabu. Thankfully the checkout line was short and they were soon leaving the store carrying their bags. Somehow they managed to accomplish everything they needed in a few hours. Destiny washed his new clothes and now they were sitting on a couch as she explained how cell phones worked. It was adorable how he elegantly expressed his frustration with the device.

 **"I'm hungry. Do you want lunch?"** Destiny asked flipping through some channels on the television.

 **"I would love to have lunch with you but I am afraid there are things I must see to"** He smiled brushing her cheek lovingly.

 **"Are you sure?"** Destiny asked a little uneasy about him going through the city alone. **"Do you understand how to work your phone?"**

Nabu smiled warmed at her concern for him.

 **"I shall be fine"** He smiled placing a kiss on top of her head.

Nabu stood making his way over to the front door.

 **"Ok look all you have to do is press two and the green button to call me"** Destiny said still slightly concerned.

 **"Thank you my love"** He chuckled bringing her close to him for a proper kiss.

 **"Be careful. Try to come back before dark. The city is dangerous at night"**

 **"I will keep that in mind. Do not worry I will return soon"** Nabu said trying to ease her fears before leaving.

Destiny tried to focus on lunch but her eyes kept glancing at the clock as she bit the inside of her cheeks trying to calm her nerves to the point of soreness. Television did nothing to hold her attention either and by that point she was done trying to distract herself. She wondered what Nabu was up to.

* * *

Nabu walked down the stairs leading away from Destiny's apartment. He opened the door leading him into the fast paced city. Nabu clenched his jaw. He had survived much worse things than an overcrowded city. He kept to himself as he walked down the street making sure to keep alert of his surroundings. Eventually he came to a small overgrown garden sandwiched between two buildings. There were no windows facing the garden and Nabu lifted a panel on the wooden fence enclosing the small area. In a back corner sat an old photo booth that looked long abandoned. He would need to acquire directions to the Hall of Justice soon but this would serve for now. He said his code and destination. A red beam of light scanned the entire booth before confirming his code. Seconds later he was teleported to The Hall of Justice.

The Hall of Justice had always been more on the quiet side as opposed to the watch tower. He was thankful for the small amount of peacefulness. Some of the newer heroes talked among themselves and traveled the hallways. There were always a few senior heroes at the watch tower so he went in search of them. On duty today was The Flash and the Green Lantern for Earth.

 **"I'm telling you G.L. it was..."** Flash chatted away as Green Lantern was focused on a huge screen and typing in information until Flash's eyes caught Nabu.

 **"What do you want?"** Flash said none too happy to see the man.

This caught John's attention and he stopped typing to turn and see who Flash was speaking to. His eyes found Nabu. Batman had briefed the senior lanterns that worked with Doctor Fate of his new appearance and also the fact that he no longer had his powers.

 **"I see it and I still don't believe it"** Green Lantern said walking up to the man.

 **"How can we help you?"** Green Lantern asked politely.

 **"I am looking for Batman. I need to speak with him"**

Flash continued to give him an disapproving stare which Nabu ignored.

 **"What can I do for you Nabu?"** A dark voice called from the shadows.

The other three men looked in the direction of the voice although they didn't seem surprised by his sudden and mysterious entrance. Green Lantern turned back around busying himself with his previous task.

 **"May we speak in private?"** Nabu asked.

Batman did not answer only turned and continued in the direction he came. They came to a door and Batman pressed his palm on a scanner before the door slid open closing behind the two.

 **"Alright now what is on your mind?"** Batman asked in a neutral tone.

 **"I need training"** Nabu said not beating around the bush.

 **"Training?"**

 **"Yes. Hand to hand and weaponry"** Nabu said.

 **"You are still a member of the Justice League so I see no problem with this. Everyone participates in routine training on down time"** Batman said.

 **"Who would train me?"** Nabu asked.

 **"Follow me"** Batman said leaving the small conference room and walking further into the Hall of Justice.

The two men came to a heavy metal door and behind it were several rooms behind similar looking doors.

 **"This is the training room. Once inside you will select whatever training you need. You can select any environment or trainer you wish"** Batman informed him.

Nabu eyed the room.

 **"Have you been through the Hall?"**

 **"Only the places I was needed"** Nabu answered.

 **"I'll show you around"** Batman said walking off before a reply could be given although Nabu had no plans on responding.

They passed unfamiliar faces who smiled and acknowledged Batman. Batman did not respond as he continued forward but no one seemed to take offense to it. Nabu looked at the super heroes who seemed to be too young to dedicated their lives to such a cause. He looked around seeing the steel like structure of the building and thick walls, small things he never would have paid attention to before. How could he have lived for so long among Humans and yet understand so little about them? He knew how. He thought he was above them, that they needed him not the other way around. He leaned on his own assumptions and quick judgement about them. Fighting with the Justice League had opened his eyes somewhat to the complexity that was the human race, however seeing that most of his team members were not human, he did not put much thought into their actions or emotions. Batman was professional with everyone although there were a few that he would be friendly with, well as friendly as Batman could be. It was in that moment that Nabu realized the weight of being an outsider and now he did not have his magic to whisk him away whenever he chose. Now he would have to face it.

 **"It may take some getting used to but the Hall is smaller than the tower. It won't take long to memorize it"** Batman said.

 **"Yes. Thank you"** Nabu said sincerely.

Batman's eyes narrowed a fraction of a second in surprise as he watched Nabu leave.

* * *

Nabu was teleported back to the old photo booth and sighed deeply as he sat there. His body felt overwhelmed by all of the emotions he now felt. Even simple things as feeling tired, sleepy, or hungry were all like new sensations to him. Yes he did sleep and eat but he relied on his magic to sustain him for long periods of time before he would partake in either.

 **"What kind of life did I live?"** Nabu questioned himself.

His thoughts drifted to Destiny and he smiled pushing back the black curtain and leaving. He did not like leaving her alone but more importantly he missed her.

Nabu pushed the bronzed key into the lock and turned hearing a click however before he could put his hand on the knob Destiny flung the door open in relief. She wrapped her arms around him and sighed happily.

 **"You're ok"** She smiled.

 **"I told you I would be my love"** He said keeping her close.

 **"Have I missed out on your delicious cooking?"** He questioned walking them inside so he could close and lock the door.

 **"Nope. I figured you would be hungry. Food's in the fridge"** Destiny said covering her mouth as a yawn broke free.

 **"Go rest my love"** Nabu coaxed gently.

Destiny did not argue as she kissed his cheek and disappeared in the bedroom.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

Three days passed since the cooking disaster that resulted in Nabu ruining her oven yet she couldn't find the heart to be angry with him, especially, after she awoke one morning to find him fixing the large appliance and discovered he replaced the parts ruined by melted plastic including the rack.

 _Flashback_

 _ **"What are you doing?"**_ _Destiny questioned finding it difficult to contain the giggle threatening to fall from her lips._

 _Nabu managed to pull the oven from the wall and sat on his knees in a pair of jeans and a tight fitted v-neck. His eyes were narrowed in concentration with a hint of frustration as he worked. His eyes did not deviate from his task and he gave no indication he heard Destiny's question._

 _ **"Nabu"**_ _Destiny called a little louder._

 _This gathered his attention as his head whipped in the direction of her voice._

 _ **"Good morning my love"**_ _He smiled sweetly yet returned to his task._

 _Destiny smirked stepping further into the kitchen getting a better view of the somewhat dismantled oven, and Nabu kneeling with a dark khaki toolbelt around his waist like you would see on a guy in some DIY home improvement show._

 _ **"Why are you murdering my oven?"**_ _She grinned slowly walking over to the coffee maker to see a pot of fresh brew still warm to the touch._

 _Nabu laughed lightly._

 _Destiny leaned against the counter careful to keep herself upright to reduce the pain from her stitches. Her mouth filled with coffee and she cringed from the black, robust taste, however the creamer and sugar were on a shelf in the pantry higher than eye level and she was not going to put herself through that pain, she would make due. Filling her mouth until her cheeks puffed with the warm liquid she grabbed the bottle of pain killers and popped two inside without parting her lips. Pressing a finger to her lips to keep any stubborn coffee from spilling out she swallowed gasping and clutching the counter. Tools clattered to the ground as gentle arms embraced perfectly avoiding her injuries._

 _ **"Destiny..."**_

 _ **"I'm ok"**_ _She answered cutting him off quickly._

 _Nabu didn't bother arguing as he guided her to the couch._

 _ **"Why are you dressed like the home improvement guy?"**_

 _Nabu didn't understand the question having no knowledge on who a home improvement guy was._

 _ **"What's with the belt? Where did you even get that from?"**_

 _Nabu helped Destiny find a comfortable position to lay in, propping her up enough for her to finish her mug of coffee._

 _ **"The hardware store a few blocks away"**_ _He answered simply._

 _ **"What?"**_

 _Nabu saw the growing alarm dancing in her head as her beautiful chocolate eyes stretched twice their size._

 _ **"I'm fine Destiny. I will have to learn how to navigate the city at some point"**_ _Nabu sighed controlling his temper._

 _Destiny opened her mouth but shut it not wanting to start an argument. What is it with men and being macho? She wasn't allowed to be worried about her boyfriend that practically is from another time dimension wondering the unfamiliar city alone? Destiny huffed and raised her mug to her lips to conceal the frown of irritation._

 _ **"Anyway. The store wasn't far and I went very early so not to wake you"**_ _He added hoping to soothe her fears as well as the anger he felt from her._

 _ **"You decided you needed a snazzy new tool belt at seven o'clock in the morning?"**_

 _ **"Not quite. I needed to make amends for ruining your property. There were a few parts that needed replacing and of course tools. By the time I gathered what I needed the youth in charge of the register gave it to me as a gift. I was thankful but I was not prepared to give him something in exchange so we came to the decision payment for my purchase would be enough"**_

 _ **"Aw look at you, you made a friend"**_ _Destiny grinned widely._

 _Right when I'm mad at him he has to go and do something so darn cute._

 _ **"Wait? How did you pay for all of this?"**_ _Destiny wondered. The thought never occurring to her until now._

 _ **"When I was seperated from the helmet my brother's were kind enough to provide me a more modern outfit including a lavishly priced watch. So I sold it to provide us with currency until I procure employment"**_

 _ **"You shouldn't have done that. Even though I'm home bound for a while I'm still working plus Evelyn put me back on full time status what with the firm doing so well and all. I mean it was a gift from your brothers, you should have kept it"**_

 _ **"I doubt it will be missed. They have jewels from a thousand lifetimes. I was not certain it would be enough at first, the currency now is much different than what I remember last I used such a method to purchase goods"**_

 _ **"Um okay. Well how much did you get for it?"**_ _Destiny asked hoping that some con artist pawn man didn't scam Nabu out of his money._

 _Nabu briefly searched his memory._

 _ **"Five hundred thousand dollars"**_

 _Destiny's eyes widened lowering the mug from her lips in shock._

 _ **"Half a million dollars?"**_

 _ **"Is that expensive?"**_ _Nabu wondered._

 _ **"Yes! Very! Though I still feel bad about you selling it"**_

 _Nabu simply shrugged still none too concerned over the watch._

 _ **"Now for breakfast"**_

 _ **"You're going to make me breakfast?"**_

 _ **"Of course. You are in no condition to do such things"**_ _Nabu answered kissing her forehead and leaving her on the couch for a moment before appearing in front of her again._

 _ **"Captain of the crunch or pebbles of fruit?"**_ _He teased knowing the true names of the cereal._

 _Destiny laughed before pointing to the the bright yellow box of Cap'n Crunch._

 _Back To The Present: Destiny's POV_

Nabu was gone again having left after Zatara stopped by to check the runes or whatever they called them protecting the apartment, and by stopped by I mean suddenly appearing in my living room while I'm watching reruns of my favorite show, followed by me screaming, and Nabu barreling into the living room to find me in tears while Zatara used his magic to ease my pain. If he was going to use his magic he could have just taken away the pain entirely, but no, his reply being I could overexert myself and rip my stitches unintentionally. Living with magically inclined people could be real annoying at times. Whatever I would just wait until the pain killers kicked in it was the same thing. I felt zero pain. I could bend, lift, even laugh without feeling a thing until they wore off of course. Then it was hell to pay. Zatara ignored my pouting, which Nabu so kindly called it, and checked the spells saying that nothing seemed out of place or weakened.

Surprisingly he sat beside me on the couch and asked how I was feeling along with some typical conversation. I asked about his family and how things were going with the league. He only responded with the standard reply that things were well with the league, however when it came to the subject of his family that man could probably talk for hours. Anyone could see how much he loved them and I think the guilt was beginning to eat at Nabu as he became extremely quiet before disappearing from the room all together. I noticed Zatara glanced in the direction but didn't comment. Once a silence fell between us I placed a hand over Zatara's.

 **"Thank you. Truly"**

I hoped the deep sincerity was evident in my eyes on how thankful I was for all that Zatara had done for Nabu and I, which I felt way before he casted the spells on my apartment.

 **"You're welcome"** Zatara smiled warmly.

 **"Tell Zatanna I said hello, and that we'll have to hang out once I'm back to my old self"**

 **"Will do. Goodbye Destiny"** Zatara said right before he disappeared from my couch.

Being in an empty apartment all alone while I can only move at the pace of a snail was more boring than watching paint dry and there were only so many TV shows I could watch until I was on overload. I stared at the moving pictures blankly before shutting off the television with a huff. I didn't have anything else to do so I might as well get some work done it was starting to pile up anyway.

I was in the middle of typing an email when Nabu walked through the door. Sparing him a quick glance and a smile but it immediately fell when I noticed his movements were stiffer than usual as he gripped for the counter blindly for support. The duffel bag slipped from his shoulders thumping to the ground.

 **"Nabu?"** I cried in concern sliding the laptop from my legs and onto the couch beside me.

Thankfully the pain killers had kicked in so I could get off the couch and rush over to him at my normal speed. I placed a hand on his back only to feel him flinch. My hand dropped to my side as I stepped around him to find myself face to face with him. My mouth dropped and eyes gathered tears.

 **"Oh my God Nabu. What happened? Who did this?!"** I could hear my voice becoming more hysterical with each breath I took.

 **"My love..."** He grunted in pain unable to finish his sentence.

 **"Sit down"** I rushed walking him to the couch.

Spinning around I ran into the kitchen pouring him a glass of whiskey scooping a spoonful of ice.

 **"Drink this"**

 **"Destiny..."**

I ignored him as I went in search of my first aid kit. When I returned his hand reached out stilling my movements.

 **"You are injured"**

 **"So are you apparently. What the hell happened?"** I cried lifting his shirt only to find he was already patched up and by the looks of it the wounds were too severe. My eyes swept to his face and I noticed the small sticky bandage protecting the cut on his left temple.

 **"I am fine"**

 **"Yeah try again"** I snapped angrily.

Nabu blew a long breath easing himself back on the couch.

 **"It is from training"**

 **"Training? The league did this to you? I mean I know some of them didn't like you but that's no reason..."**

 **"No. There was no malicious intent. That is the reason I chose to train with Batman"**

 **"Batman? Batman did this?"**

Rage coursed through me making Nabu's words fall on deaf ears. I know he said it was for training but I wasn't exactly in a state of rationality.

 **"I'll kick his ass!"** I growled livid.

Nabu laughed though soon regretted his action yet suffered through it to pull me into a knee weakening kiss.

 **"Thank you my love but I would not continue down that trail of thought if I were you"**

The kiss calmed me enough to finally think straight, and although every cell in my body was screaming for me to beat the crap out of the dark knight, I also knew Nabu was right on some level. I crossed my arms over my chest.

 **"Well I still don't like it, and I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind next time I see him"**

 **"That I have no doubts"** He chuckled.

 **"Nabu you shouldn't move"** I urged.

 **"I'll be fine"** He waved standing to his feet. **"I only need a shower and some sleep"**

I watched Nabu move towards our bedroom when the doorbell rung causing him to spin to face me.

 **"It's ok. It's just the take out I ordered"**

He nodded but moved back towards the couch while I opened the door, signed for the pizza and closed the door carrying the hot cardboard box to the counter. The soft click of the bedroom door closing caused me to glance over my shoulder as I pulled a plate down from the cabinet. Nabu wasn't kidding. I didn't hear the shower but when I stepped into the room to lay down, beginning to feel the euphoria of my pain killers wearing off, I found Nabu passed out with no shirt and a pair of pajama pants. His beach waved hair thrown everywhich way in a rather sexy bed head type of thing going on. Sliding to close the distance I laid my head on his chest closing my eyes for some well needed rest.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

 _Bam!_

The sound of Batman's bo staff striking the staff that Nabu struggled to keep in his grasp echoed around the training room. Nabu lost his footing and toppled over the edge of the snowy cliff. Freezing winds wrapped around threatening to suffocate him as he plummeted helplessly to the icy waters littered with jagged rocks below. Nabu sighed with frustration as everything faded and he fell onto the unforgiving floor of the simulation room, still better than the alternative. According to J'onn and The Earth assigned Green Lantern his skills were improving at a tremendous rate though try as he may he still could not defeat level one of his Batman training. Patience was not one of Nabu's strong points, however, stubbornness was in his blood and he could not find the mind to give up. Nabu sat on the hardened white floor shirtless displaying the newly awarded muscles earned from his dedication to his training. His chest rose and fell rapidly as he tried to regain his breath. After grumbling under his breath Nabu stood collecting his weapon and exited the simulation room. Sweat gleamed off of his olive bronze complexion as he stalked down the halls heading for the locker room when John, Earth's Green Lantern, exited another simulation room and fell into step with him. John tossed a towel over his shoulder noticing the grumpy scowl on Nabu's face.

 **"Batman kicked your ass again, didn't he?"** John chuckled.

Eyes cut in John's direction before shifting ahead. Nabu huffed under his breath feeling his scowl ease a little.

 **"You do know he constantly trains against his own program? Searching for flaws or whatever"** John said with a shake of his head. He respected and even admired his friend for his unrelenting promise to keep the city and even the world safe but he seriously needed a hobby, that didn't include beating up thugs or training for hours upon hours.

 **"How did you defeat the program?"** Nabu wondered.

John glanced at the man and let loose a belly deep laugh. Nabu looked at the Lantern confused on what he found so hilarious.

 **"Who said I beat it?"** John asked in return.

Nabu's brows drew together.

 **"I just assumed I suppose"**

John chuckled still finding the question hilarious.

 **"No. I never even used it"**

Nabu was surprised by this. John was one of the original members of The League, and from what he observed, the man was extremely serious about his training though seemed to be able to balance his social life with the members. He seemed like the type that would take the challenge head on.

 **"Why not?"**

 **"Do I look crazy to you?"** John questioned with a raised brow before opening the door to the men's locker room.

By the time Nabu showered and changed he found his mind to be a little more clear. Casually he checked the time and closed the locker. Destiny had thrown herself into her work and he came home on more than one occasion to find papers scattered around her, laptop on the coffee table, and her body stretched out on the couch. He loved watching her while she slept although she told him it was creepy. Nabu smirked pulling out his phone to dial her cellphone number. The phone rang and rang with no answer until Nabu hung up. No doubt she would be completely focused on her work and tapping away on her computer paying no attention to the phone she silenced. Perhaps he should surprise her with food from her favorite restaurant, her favorite this week anyways.

People hustled and scurried up and down the sidewalks lining the flooded city streets. The once uncomfortable sore thumb feeling he felt maneuvering down the previously unknown streets was slowly beginning to pass as he melted in and out of the crowd. So many sounds and endless variations of people was intriguing and also maddening. It could make one crave a moments peace, though the small one bedroom apartment fit that definition pretty closely for him. It wasn't until Nabu collided with a young man with headphones covering his ears that he realized he was blocks away from his intended destination. He muttered scolding himself for being so distracted on the crowded streets when a soft, melodic, chime turned his attention to a store window. The shop was tiny and filled from the floor to the highest point of the four walls with clocks of various ages and designs. The clock in particular that drew his attention was shaped like a beautiful rose though when the clock chimed the petals slowly separated from each other spinning around to the music. When the song drew to a close the petals closed in on themselves returning to the clocks original state.

 **"That clock is not for sale"** A weathered voice called towards the back of the store. An aged man with a head full of wintered hair made his way forward resting the weight of his left leg on a wooden cane decorated with pictures of carved owls, winding vines, and leaves.

 **"Did you craft this magnificent work of art?"** Nabu wondered in amazement.

Slanted gray eyes that appeared somewhat paler than they should be stared upon the hand crafted clock with nostalgia.

 **"Yes"**

 **"Amazing. It appears to be a spring driven clock yet it is made entirely of wood"** Nabu said getting to see the entire clock that rested on a lily pad showing the inner works that kept the clock operational.

 **"You are a fellow horologist?"** The man questioned with a wide smile.

 **"It has been some time since I have dedicated myself to the art but I was known to tinker with any item that remotely resembled a clock. I taught myself until I could build them on my own"** Nabu answered feeling a smile stretch across his face as more pleasant memories from his past came to mind.

 **"Is that right?"** The man said shifting his weight on the cane and using his free hand to motion for Nabu to follow him.

Nabu followed eyeing the beautiful designs they passed until the man walked behind the glass counter with an antique register made of solid iron and brass. It contained a small window displaying the total once the raised, rounded, buttons were pressed. Nabu watched the man grunt as he stooped down to pull a rectangular box from beneath the glass enclosure. The white haired man slid the box on the counter towards Nabu who stared at the random parts and pieces in confusion.

 **"How would you like a job? You'll come in whenever you have the spare time and work on this. What it becomes is up to you. When, or if, you finish we will discuss things further. Deal?"** The man asked extending his hand waiting for Nabu to shake it or decline the offer altogether, though he secretly hoped he wouldn't. Finding someone so young that showed such a passion and enthusiasm that he read in Nabu's eye, albeit briefly, was rare.

 **"I accept your terms"** Nabu decided, shaking the man's hand firmly.

 **"Good. Now forgive my manners I didn't ask your name"**

 **"Nabu"**

 **"Nabu. A very unique name, one I've never heard before. Well, nice to meet you Nabu. I'm Hezekiah"**

Hezekiah and Nabu talked a little more about clocks, repair techniques but soon the conversation ventured into more casual territory covering your basic questions most ask to get to know someone that was once a stranger. The time flew by and Nabu was reminded of how late it was getting when he received a message from Destiny. He messaged her back letting her know he was alright and on the way home. Nabu stopped into a nearby restaurant picking up some food before taking the train back to the apartment.

Inside he found Destiny sitting looking rather uncomfortable as her eyes read the papers in her hand. Like always her eyes lit up with joy at having him return safely, however, unlike many times before she didn't run over and take his very breath with a kiss. She moved slowly chewing on her lower lip.

 **"You brought food. Thanks"**

Nabu sat the bags on the counter and tossed his gym bag to the floor.

 **"You have not taken your medicine?"**

Destiny shook her head no.

 **"I needed to get some work done and they make me really drowsy. Help please"** Destiny called knowing she wouldn't be able to lean over and place the papers on the coffee table.

Nabu took the papers from her being careful not to read anything as he placed them between her laptop before shutting it closed. That was when he noticed she wore one of his shirts with either really short shorts or nothing besides underwear underneath.

 **"Nabu. Focus"** Destiny said with a nudge of her foot covered with cartoon characters.

If she weren't in pain she might have entertained his lustful gaze but right now she was far from in the mood and really wanted the delicious smelling food beginning to make her mouth water.

Nabu shook his head clearing it of the thoughts beginning to run wild in his mind. The look on Destiny's face made his own frown with worry. He would be happy when she finally healed and have the stitches removed but until then he would try to make her as comfortable as possible, which was sometimes difficult with her stubborn nature. Destiny balled her hands into fists pushing them into the couch cushions to help lift her body at a turtle like pace.

 **"How was your day?"** She huffed fighting through the mild pain shooting from her core as she positioned herself more comfortably to eat.

Nabu had left Destiny to complete the task though kept a watchful eye as he unpacked the containers of food from the bag on the counter.

 **"Frustrating"** Nabu sighed.

Destiny's eyes cut in his direction taking in the expression on his face.

 **"Still haven't beaten Batman's ass yet?"** Destiny asked leaning back now that she was in a position that she could deal with. Her back reclined on the armrest of the couch while the rest of her body stretched out and her feet rested on the cushions.

Nabu chuckled.

 **"You sound like Green Lantern"** Nabu realized more than once the similarities between Destiny and John. The two would get along nicely and he thought about inviting the man, along with a few other heroes he was slowly beginning to get to know, over though he wondered what Destiny's thoughts on the matter would be.

 **"Once I'm better maybe I'll give it a go. I owe him a beating anyway"** Destiny smirked.

 **"Far from amusing my love"** Nabu answered sternly though a playful smile played on his lips.

Destiny laughed switching on the television.

Nabu fixed drinks before taking their food over and placing their drinks on the coffee table passing Destiny's hers every so often when she asked for it. There wasn't much room with her stretched out on the couch so Nabu sat on the floor with his back against the front near her. Destiny praised him multiple times on his choices for dinner smiling happily as they watched television. Half way through her meal Nabu passed her the two white pain pills with the remainder of her drink. She sighed and reached for them gulping the pills as she relaxed and lazily twirled and strummed her fingers in his hair half aware of her movements. Nabu relaxed enjoying the gentle massage ridding him of any tension that may have remained from the day.

 **"I was offered a unique proposal earlier this evening"**

 **"Mm"** Destiny hummed in the back of her throat continuing to stare at the television.

 **"A horologist named Hezekiah proposed a challenge. If I succeed I am fairly certain he will offer me a job"**

 **"A what now?"** Destiny asked turning more of her attention to her boyfriend.

 **"A horologist: someone that builds and repairs clocks"**

 **"Oh. Well, what's your challenge?"**

 **"I am not certain"** Nabu frowned in thought. **"I am to create a clock from a box of scraps and I am to work on the clock at his store"**

 **"What are the rules?"** Destiny questioned.

 **"That is all I was told"**

 **"Well then I don't see the problem. It sounds like he's giving you the freedom to show him what you can do. Have fun with it"** Destiny said covering a yawn.

Nabu pondered her words. Clocks had once been his escape. An ironic way for him to deal with immortality. Perhaps he could find that...fun, he once captured in his youth.

 **"Perhaps"** Nabu muttered.

Destiny hummed sleepily as the rhythm of the fingers running through his hair began to slow until they stopped completely and fell limply onto the couch. Glancing over his shoulder at his sleeping lover with a smirk he turned back to finish the episode of the show playing. The dishes could wait until tomorrow as he quietly placed them in the sink, careful not to wake Destiny, before scooping her into his arms, laying her in bed, and taking his place beside her molding himself around her.

 _Two Weeks Later_

Destiny flopped onto the couch with a smile. Finally. Now Destiny could move around at her normal speed without feeling too much, if any pain. Today was the day she had been eagerly waiting for. Today Destiny had her stitches removed and Nabu was insisting on staying with her until she nearly shoved him out the door telling him not to worry. Evelyn and Miranda spent a few hours with her and helping out around the apartment with whatever they could. Destiny enjoyed their company and was a bit sad to see them leave though she was growing tired. Right when she sat down on the couch to relax there was another knock on the door. Destiny squinted into the peep hole before both eyes opened in surprise. Standing on the opposite side of the now open door was K, Zatanna, and Flash who held a small bouquet of flowers.

 **"For you"** He grinned handing her the flowers.

 **"Thanks"** She smiled taking them from the speedy superhero. **"Come in"** Destiny insisted stepping aside so that they could walk inside.

 **"Nice place"** Flash smirked making himself at home on the couch instantly.

Destiny shook her head while she searched for something to put the flowers in.

 **"Need some help?"** Zatanna offered.

 **"Thanks but I think I can manage"**

Destiny reached in the cabinet taking out a shortened vase and filled it with water before placing the flowers inside.

 **"We wanted to stop by and see how you were doing. J'onn told us you had your stitches removed today. He wanted to see you but had to go on a mission"** K said with a warm smile.

 **"It's okay I understand. Tell him I said hello when you see him though"**

 **"So you're doing okay?"** Zatanna questioned though Destiny was somewhat confused by the expression on her face. Was she referring to her health or Nabu? Maybe a mixture of both.

 **"Yeah. I'm doing great, Nabu has been a big help around here. I pretty much have to kick him out"** Destiny laughed. K gave a light chuckle, however, Zatanna and Flash remained quiet. Zatanna looked uncomfortable while Flash's jaw jumped with tension.

There was an awkward silence that pressed around them until K broke it with a sympathetic smile.

 **"Well listen, sorry we can't stay longer but we really have to get back to the tower"**

 **"Oh um yeah okay"** Destiny said sadly though she attempted a smile to mask her thoughts and feelings.

K's mouth tugged downward into a frown before Flash zipped in between the girls.

 **"See ya around gorgeous"** Flash winked kissing her cheek so quickly that Destiny debated with herself if it actually happened although judging by K's face she would have to go with yes.

Flash raced out of the apartment leaving the two women behind to say their goodbyes and soon the apartment was silent again. Destiny closed the front door with a heavy sigh. Time passed and Destiny had settled in to enjoy the earlier parts of the evening on her own when a heavy knock shook her front door. Although she was uncertain on who could be waiting on the other side friends had been coming and going all day so despite the hour she didn't think to question it until her necklace began to glow and warm on her skin.

 **"Huh? That's weird"** She muttered walking over to the door and checking the tiny hole.

 **"Good evening Destiny. Forgive my intrusion but I was worried about one of the runes"** Zatara said.

Destiny looked down on the necklace once more noticing it wasn't shutting itself off. She was in danger and if one of the protection runes wasn't functioning properly then that could lead to a very serious situation. She should call Nabu to let him know once she let Zatara inside.

Destiny unlocked the door quickly smiling at Zatara.

 **"Come in"** She waved turning her back to reach for her phone sitting on the counter. **"It's a good thing you're here there's no telling..."**

The words dried in Destiny's mouth before she could finish the sentence as she turned back around to face a very different yet equally familiar man. A soft meow could be heard near the front door but Destiny didn't take her eyes off the sorcerer standing less than a foot in front of her.

 **"Hello again"** He giggled.

Destiny opened her mouth to scream only no sound came out. In fact, her lips didn't even open. Destiny twitched feeling invisible vines wrapping around her body keeping her frozen in place. She struggled though to look at her you wouldn't have known. Laughter echoed around her as she watched the cat jump on the shoulder of its owner.

 **"I'd love to stay and play but Laxius is such a sour puss. All work no play"** The sorcerer sighed. His youthful appearance failing to fool her a second time.

With a snap of his fingers, the three disappeared. A symbol, once hidden by the cloak of magic, now filled the living room with an eerie yellow glow before burning itself into the floor for Nabu to find hours later.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

Three hundred and twenty-five.

There were 325 books on the one book shelf sitting roughly twelve feet away from her. The room she was currently locked in was void of any windows. However, she was pretty sure it took her three days to finish counting the books seeing that she always seemed to be getting interrupted by the horned haired sorcerer, she now knew to be named, Klarion. And because of this she always had to start over.

Not only was he very annoying with his giggling and sadistic joking, that made him appear more on the harmless side, but Destiny would later learn that to be an elaborate act. Klarion is very skilled and very evil. He cares for no one but himself, and that irritating tabby cat that likes to come in and rip up the sheets on the bed, which lay in the center of the room. Destiny could only glare at the four legged creature knowing her irritation and annoyance only brought him joy, much like his owner. Destiny sat on the edge of the bed, eyes drooping and glazed deliriously from lack of sleep. She could easily lay down on the torn sheets and comforter that would provide no barrier from the chill in the room, but she was afraid.

Once Klarion magically teleported her to wherever they were she did her best to scramble away from him and search for a way out. This amused him, and he watched with a playful grin while stroking the cat laying in his arms. Once he became bored and Destiny began throwing books at him, he rose to his feet with a freezing expression that made her blood run cold.

 _ **"This game is beginning to bore me. I hate being bored"**_ _Klarion sighed as he slowly crossed the room to her._

 _Destiny forced her feet to move keeping the distance in between them until she ran into a bookshelf. She turned for a few seconds wondering what she collided with and when she turned back around Klarion was right in front of her, reaching for her necklace._

 _ **"No!"**_ _Destiny screamed thinking he was going to take it and use it to harm Nabu._

 _Desperately she clasped her palms around it shielding it from the sorcerer if only for a few more moments before it was ripped from her grasp, however, that didn't happen. Instead, the charm began to glow and heat between her palms. Klarion's eyes narrowed. With a wave of his hands he smiled thinking that the necklace would come flying into his hands but it didn't. Destiny stood in shock waiting for something to happen but it never did._

 _Again he tried this time hoping to inflict pain on Destiny but again she remained unharmed and staring in confusion. Klarion growled and he noticed Destiny shivering with fear. He would have laughed if he were not so agitated._

 _ **"Come my dear"**_ _Klarion called lovingly to the cat that jumped back into his arms. Spinning on his heels he exited to room._

 _Destiny huffed in relief and sank to the floor unable to support her weight on her weakened knees._

 _She was uncertain about the amount of time that passed before Klarion and three other wizards she remembered from her first encounter with the Justice League silently enter the room. There was chanting. A weird light show. However, again, nothing happened. Nothing she noticed anyway. The sorcerers mumbled to one another in a language lost on her so she busied herself with finding a way out again. Klarion merely glanced in her direction before continuing his conversation. Voices rose in volume as the conversation quickly melted into a heated argument._

 _The sorcerer desperately in need of a beard trim disappeared then reappeared in front of Destiny outstretching his hand to grab her around the neck. Suddenly he yelled in pain, there was a flash of golden light, and the man was thrown through a wall that repaired itself within seconds._

 _ **"Well that was educational"**_ _Klarion giggled._

 _ **"Old fool"**_ _The ear bleeding harmony of voices from the "person" inside of the cloak sighed._

Since then the sorcerers had not been able to touch her, whether physically or magically. Klarion stopped by randomly during the day and sometimes at night. Destiny envisioned herself many times lashing out at the man since he would be powerless to stop her but she didn't want to test her luck so she settled with throwing books at him when his back was turned or tripping his cat from time to time. Little things that brought a smile to her face.

 **"Fate is such a skilled opponent. He never makes a boring game"**

 **"What is your problem anyway? Why are you so hell-bent on hurting Fate"**

Another thing she noticed during her time here was that no one addressed Nabu by his name. The few times he was mentioned they called him fate. Destiny ensured that she did the same. The last thing she wanted was to give them any kind of information they could use against her or Fate.

Klarion tossed his head back in laughter.

 **"I guess you can say it's Destiny, so to speak. We are fated to fight on opposite sides"**

 **"I guess that would make sense if you talked like a normal person"** Destiny sighed before falling into a lounging chair.

Klarion rolled his eyes.

 **"He is a Lord of Order. So think doltish human, what would be the opposite of order?"**

Destiny stared at him quizzically but once her eyes started to widen Klarion grinned evilly.

 **"Oh my God. You're like Fate. You're a Lord of evil"**

 **"Chaos, but close. Where he brings light we bring darkness"**

 **"We"** Destiny gasped though no explanation was needed. The other sorcerers were Lords of Chaos as well.

 **"I won't let you hurt him"** Destiny declared angrily as she rose to her feet.

Klarion said nothing to this though she noticed his eyes flicker from her chest before raising to meet her eyes once more. He smiled though it was guarded.

 _Meanwhile Back at The Watch Tower_

Nabu paced the stone floor, eyes skimming the book expertly balanced in his right palm while his left reached for another.

Zatanna stood hunched over a table with books and scrolls scattered open until every square inch of the cherry wood table lay covered. He sighed before analyzing the picture Nabu sent to him hours prior.

 **"Perhaps it's an adaptation of another symbol?"** Zatanna predicted.

 **"No"** Nabu answered assuredly. **"It is old, but I know I have seen it somewhere before"**

The door to the library opened on its own and Zatara waltzed into the room avoiding Nabu's presence to the best of her ability.

 **"None of the locator spells have worked. Something is blocking me"**

 **"You are but a child, perhaps you are doing something wrong"** Nabu said simply as his eyes never left the pages of the books.

Zatanna watched the fire spark in his daughter's eyes and he rushed to grab her arm to prevent her from doing something foolish.

 **"Locator spells are tricky. It took me ages to master them"** Nabu sighed tossing the book that seemed to be of no help and reaching for another, oblivious to the young woman's anger.

Zatara's eyes softened from the words finding herself able to focus on the man buzzing around the room muttering to himself. He was a man in love and completely consumed with his mission letting no distraction steer him off course. On a smaller glass table empty coffee cups were overflowing and a few laid on their sides on the floor. The caffeine couldn't stop the bags from shadowing his eyes. Zatanna sighed tiredly.

 **"I shall attempt to locate Ms. Summers"**

Zatanna's words drew Nabu's gaze. Nabu studied the aged man. His sagging shoulders and unfocused gaze filled Nabu with guilt.

 **"No. You have done far more than enough, and for that I thank you. Now, go home to your family Zatanna"**

Zatanna stood in shock while Zatara smiled softly. Perhaps Destiny had changed Fate for the better. Zatara grabbed her father's arm lightly.

 **"You go home. I'll stay and help"**

Nabu stopped reading in surprise though he did not raise his gaze to either of them.

 **"Are you sure?"** Zatanna worried.

 **"Yes. Go. Save some dinner for me"**

Zatanna kissed his daughter's forehead before walking out of the library.

 **"So. What have you gotten so far?"** Zatara wondered taking a glance at the symbol Nabu drew on the white board.

 **"Nothing. Unfortunately"**

Nabu ran through all of the possibilities that proved to be empty leads. Zatara sighed equally frustrated since it sounded like her father and Nabu, literally, tried everything. Walking over to the board she stared at the symbol with her hands on her hips. Tilting her head to the side she stared a few more minutes at the symbol.

 **"Nabu?"**

 **"Yes"**

 **"I could be seeing things, but doesn't that look like words. Latin, I think"**

Nabu sat the book he was currently searching through on the chair and took a place beside Zatara. With a wave of her hand the symbol turned until it was upside down. Another wave, broke the symbol into three parts.

 **"Does this make sense to you?"**

Nabu stared reading the words once, twice and then three times.

 **"Unfortunately, I do"** Nabu said lowly as his fists clenched tightly at his sides.

 **"You okay?"** Zatara asked though Nabu could see her defenses rebuilding themselves.

She was quite the sorceress. When he was her age, even with his extensive knowledge of magic, he would not have been able to solve such a magically complex puzzle so soon. She was exceptionally talented.

 **"Yes. Thank you for your assistance. A young woman of your age should not be out so late. Go home"**

Zatara crossed her arms over her chest with a scowl burning into him.

 **"I'm nineteen. I am legally an adult and can do what I want. Besides, I know you're trying to get rid of me to do something stupid. Now tell me what this means"**

Nabu fixed a would be intimidating gaze at Zatara, who showed no signs of backing down. A frustrated sigh blew past his lips before his eyes rolled away from her and back to the whiteboard.

 **"Imperium. Vincere. Perdere: Control. Conquer. Destroy. It is the mantra of the Lords of Chaos"**

Zatara's eyes stretched wide.

 **"Well that's not good"**

Nabu agreed with a shake of his head.

 **"So what do we do now?"** Zatara questioned, crossing her arms over her chest going into battle mode instantly.

 **"** _ **We**_ **do nothing. I will approach the Lords of Chaos, alone"**

Zatara glared at Nabu.

 **"Just because I am young doesn't mean I'm not skilled. How dare you! Without me, you wouldn't even have a lead to her"**

Nabu grew frustrated with the young woman, still not quite used to others speaking to him in such a way. Before he would have locked her inside of a dimension to teach her a lesson, or something similar. Now, he only fumed silently as he grabbed a few books that would possibly prove useful later.

 **"It is dangerous"**

 **"I'm a part of the Justice League"** She argued.

 **"The Young Justice League and besides the hour grows late. Your parents will worry"** Nabu declared. Showing no signs of giving into the idea of her going with him.

Zatara sucked her teeth and placed her hands firmly on her hips.

 **"You know that's age-ist"** She retorted lamely and Nabu could not stop the chuckle that followed the words. **"You have no magic, not anymore. You have no way of stopping me"** Nabu's smirk fell from his lips quickly.

 **"You should have more respect for your elders"**

 **"Oh don't pull that crap with me Fate. You locked my father away from me. Any respect I could have possibly held for you is long lost by now"**

Nabu's jaw clenched as he came to a standstill. What does it matter if a child didn't respect him? It should be of no importance to him, and at one point he might have agreed with himself but now the words were like daggers slicing into him and deeply. He turned his back to her to keep her from seeing just how much her words affected him, but Zatara was incredibly gifted with reading emotions and body language, no magic required. The corners of her mouth pulled downward as she realized how much her words may have hurt the man in front of her. It was hard to break herself out of seeing him as the demented magical overlord that kidnapped her father. Despite his relationship with Destiny and the ways it may or may not have changed him for the better what happened was a reality and nothing could change that. Still, she did notice many changes in Fate. She wasn't quite at the level of calling him by his name because that would be like accepting him, forgiving him, and she wasn't there yet. She didn't know if she ever would be, despite her father's speedy forgiveness.

 **"That is precisely why you are not coming. I took Zatanna away. I will not be responsible for the life of you as well"**

 **"You do not have magic"** Zatara said gently after some time passed.

 **"Neither does Batman, or Huntress, and others that have still managed to save lives. Magic would be very helpful in this situation, but it does not automatically determine the winner and the defeated. It is not everything. There are stronger forces"** Nabu said finally packing the supplies he would need.

 **"Like love?"** Zatara asked with a smirk.

Nabu flashed a smile as he threw a pack over his shoulder.

 **"Especially love"** Nabu's smile disappeared as his expression turned strong with determination. **"If I have not returned by tomorrow alert Zatanna and the rest of the Justice League"**

Zatara nodded although she was still uncertain if she was making the right call to let him go alone. She gnawed on her bottom lip as she watched him walk past her and towards the door. With a wave of her hand, and a few words, a tattoo of a bird in flight materialized on his bulging bicep. Nabu did not halt in stride as he continued oblivious to the new tattoo decorating his arm.

Nabu returned to he and Destiny's apartment holding onto a shred of childish hope that Destiny would be lounging on the couch and all of this would have been a horrible dream caused by an illusion or such, but as he stepped into the apartment the only thing that greeted him was silence echoes of memories. His eyes drifted to the scorched symbol feeling a burning sensation in the back of his throat but he swallowed it down as he carefully sat his pack of supplies on the ground. It had been so long since he opened a portal the old fashioned way and it caused him to pace in thought as he flipped a few pages of an antique leather-bound book for guidance. The clock ticked and finally, Nabu found all he needed to complete the ritual. He wasted no extra minutes as he began but sadly nothing happened. He growled in anger and tried once more only to receive the same result. Searching his pack he extracted another book, flying through the pages, and bouncing his attention from one book to the other until he found the problem.

 **"Idiots. This is why originals are better than translations"**

With a few adjustments he performed the ritual again, and this time, the symbol began to glow and rotate like shifting gears meshing together. Once the movement of the symbol came to a stop a large beam of light shot to the ceiling and Nabu grabbed his pack, returning the books as he did so, and stepped inside.

* * *

Destiny paced in a semi-circle around the bed moving from one side to the other before returning. The only person that could get her out of this mess would be Fate and now that Fate was no longer Fate the odds weren't looking too favorable. There were Zatara and Zatanna, the only two magic knowledgeable people on the Justice League, but even she thought that this was a little above their level, no offense to them of course. She was going to have to find a way to get herself out of this mess. The pendant had managed to protect her from their "attacks" but she had no idea how much longer this was going to keep up. Her pacing wasn't helping her come up with any new information that she didn't already possess but the constant motion kept her from succumbing into her madness from boredom and simply sitting by and waiting for something to happen next and having no control over what happened to her life.

The Lords of Chaos were incredibly secretive and she had the feeling Klarion had gotten into trouble for conversing with her and telling the small amount of information she knew since she had yet to see him return to the room, not even his cat made an appearance. There was one option, and it was incredibly ludicrous, impossible and practically guaranteed not to work but as far-fetched as it seemed it was the only idea she had at the moment. Though it would require a few steps.

Step One:  
She would use whatever amount of time she had left here to skim a few books in the room that could help her with controlling power or something.

Step Two:  
She would mostly be winging it but she would try to tap into the power of the pendant. Nabu mentioned, what seemed like forever ago, that she bonded with the locator pendant and even brought him to her. Maybe this would work similar or even poof her out.

Step Three:  
If she couldn't somehow figure out how to get herself out, as in step two, then she would have to find a way to weaponize the pendant and fight her way out. Maybe she should check the books for that too.

Destiny quit her pacing and all but ran to the bookshelves skimming the spines facing her and immediately found herself lost in the foreign languages, probably old. Oh well, it was her only chance for escape so she had to try. She pulled a few books down, flipping them over as if to read to read a little summary on the contents, like with regular books. However, these were far from ordinary books. Carrying an armload of books to her bed she randomly picked one up and pulled it open. The first page was blank. Her fingers flipped the pages hoping to find something but it was just a book filled with blank pages. Throwing the book out of her way she moved to the second, then the third, fourth, fifth until she roared in frustration and threw them all off of her bed.

Okay.

Most of the plan relied on her winging it anyway, so what was a little more weight? She forced her brain to work and replay the day that she summoned Fate to her bedroom What was she thinking? What was she feeling? Did she say anything of importance?

 **"Dammit! Think!"** She scolded herself while her fingertips pressed firmly into her temples.

Destiny was on the verge of giving herself one splitting headache when she could see a bright light lighten the darkness of her closed eyelids. Opening her eyes startled and thinking that it was the Lords of Chaos coming back she pushed herself back on the bed. The man's back was to her but after a few seconds, the recognition hit her.

 **"Nabu?"** Destiny asked fearfully that she could be wrong. Was this a trap? Klarion had made himself look like Zatanna. This could be his tricks again or one of the other Lords. They couldn't manage to get close to her, perhaps they thought if they looked like someone she trusted she would allow them to get close.

Nabu spun around allowing his emerald gaze to lock onto chocolate brown with relief. His eyes swept over her. There were no visible wounds on her and she didn't look to be in pain, though he expected her to look happier to see him. Her chocolate orbs scrutinized him as she created a little more distance between them. Didn't she recognize him? Was she under a spell?

 **"Destiny. It's me"** Nabu assured, though her demeanor did not change. **"Are you injured?"** He questioned taking a few steps towards her only to watch her step away from him.

 **"I'm not going to fall for your trick Klarion"** Destiny declared.

 **"Destiny, it's me"** Nabu stressed crossing over to her and taking her in his arms. She tried to resist but he held onto her enough so that she wouldn't break free. During the brief struggle, he grabbed her chin firmly and kissed her. All the fight flooded out of her as she grabbed onto his shirt to keep from ending up a pile of bones on the floor.

 **"Damn"** She gasped a little out of breath. Her eyes fluttered to focus on emerald green. **"Hey, you"**

 **"Hello"** Nabu grinned down on her while tracing her bottom lip with his thumb.

 **"Please tell me you have a plan because the Lords of pain in the assness will probably be back any minute. They want the necklace but it won't let them take it"**

 **"Good. Then our chances of survival have increased"**

Destiny looked nervously at him. She didn't like the sound of that. Nabu dropped the bag he was carrying and hurriedly tore threw it for the supplies he needed.

 **"I will begin the spell. You will need to use the pendant to buy us time"**

 **"What?! But, but, but..."**

Nabu cradled her face in the palms of his hands.

 **"That necklace is made from magic, my magic. Trust it. Trust me. You will know the way"** He said gently. Confidently.

At that moment the door blew open and the Lords of Chaos made their entrance. Klarion stared at the two with an annoyed expression.

 **"Who are you?"** Klarion questioned stroking his tabby cat lovingly.

Nabu didn't bother giving him an answer as he rushed to put his plan into action. Destiny stood in front of him anxiously wondering exactly what she was supposed to do. Man she really, really, really wished they would just disappear. As if on cue golden Ank symbols appeared beneath each of the four men pulling them down faster than quicksand until they were eliminated from sight. Destiny spun around searching for them in confusion. She had the creeping feeling they would just pop up out of the blew, maybe closer to her than when they left. A flash of light drew her attention.

 **"We must remove it now!"** One of the Lords of Chaos shouted before twirling his wrist.

The chain tightened around Destiny's neck. Nabu's attention was drawn to her watching as she gasped and clawed for air.

 **"Destiny!"** Nabu yelled reaching for her although he knew not how to help her.

The necklace began to glow and loosened. Destiny threw herself at him knocking him on his back with a force that stole his breath for a few moments. Unconsciously his hand clutched at the bag just before the two disappeared.

 **"Huh, I do believe that was Fate"** Klarion chuckled. Two of the brothers rolled their eyes at Klarion's cluelessness.

His older brother gave him a stormy expression as his cape violently blew around him. Klarion disappeared from the group. The cloaked brother threw a deadly tantrum ripping and burning nearly everything in the room, including his brothers, if they had not been skilled enough to throw up protection shields in time.

* * *

Zatara paced back and forth tapping her wand in the palm of her hand anxiously. Her eyes found their way to her watch once again as she sighed decisively. Pushing her shoulders back she stalked to the conference room door a few feet away. Inside Batman was catching his, hand chosen, team up to speed on what they would be facing for their next mission. The eyes of his mask narrowed, which remained a mystery to Zatara on how he accomplished that, displaying his irritation.

 **"I have something important to tell you"** She said stepping further into the room.

A bright, golden, light caused everyone but Batman and Zatara to shield their eyes. There was a scream. Then a crash.

Nabu landed back first on the sturdy table that managed to keep from splitting into pieces from the sudden impact. Destiny lay on top of him clutching his shirt and eyes shut tightly. Once the wind whipping feeling ceased from blowing around her she opened her eyes to see a table full of superheroes staring at her, most of whom she recognized.

 **"Hey guys"** Destiny chuckled with an awkward smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

 **"Destiny...love"** Nabu wheezed.

 **"Oh"**

Destiny scrambled off of him so caught in embarrassment that she didn't realize how close to the edge of the table she was until she toppled over with another scream of surprise. There was chuckling and laughter as she tried to find her way to her feet, with the assistance of J'onn. Her cheeks burning red as she thanked him, grabbed Nabu's hand who was trying hard not to laugh as she pulled him out of the room.


End file.
